


Play for Me, Your Music

by theangelofmusics_barricade



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Music Majors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 39,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofmusics_barricade/pseuds/theangelofmusics_barricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The l'Amis go to college and are all music majors. Enjolras, Eponine, and Combeferre are juniors who help teach Dr. Valjean's Music Theory class, which Grantaire, Gavroche, and Courfeyrac are all in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In

August 29

 

“Freedom at last!” Montparnasse exclaimed, falling down onto his new bed. One of the boxes that was barely sitting on it fell onto the floor. “Shit.”

  
“Well we know who is going to make this room a mess,” Grantaire said, sitting down on his own bed, gentler so nothing shifted. He opened one of the boxes to see what was inside. Seeing as it was only clothes, he then proceeded to throw it off the bed to make room for him to lie down. He didn’t want to deal with unpacking this stuff. He closed his eyes to rest for a moment, only to be startled awake by Montparnasse jumping on top of him.

“So why don’t you say we christen this dorm room of ours?” he said, grabbing at Taire’s sweatshirt. Grantaire rolled his eyes and pushed him away.

“I’m too tired to unpack, what makes you think I can have sex right now?” he asked.

“Boo,” he whined, climbing off of him. They weren’t dating or anything. They tried that, and it was a complete disaster. They just hooked up when they wanted to. Back home, guys who were out and willing to have sex were hard to come by, and they sometimes grew bored of girls, so they would get each other off and then leave as if they had just played a few rounds of Mario Kart. College wasn’t changing that.

His interruption had made sure he wasn’t going to get any more rest, so he stood up and began unpacking clothes, taping posters, and chucking odds and ends around the room. The only thing he was careful with was his instrument and sketch book. Oh, and the pretend package box from the Post Office that was actually full of alcohol. “Can’t go through someone’s mail,” Montparnasse teased when they taped the two packages up back at his house. He was tempted to open the box right away, but he resisted.

“Fuck, I’m starving,” he said to Montparnasse. He jumped off the bed and starts walking toward the door.

“Our first meal,” he joked. Grantaire slapped his back and walks out of the door with him.

 

August 30

 

“Name’s Gavroche, how do you do?” the small guy said. He grabbed his hand and shook it.

“I’m good, man. I’m Grantaire, or Taire, or R, whatever you feel like calling me,” he responded.

“What do you do?” he asked. He knew they were all music majors. They were at a welcome back party.

“Saxophone,” Grantaire said proudly. Gavroche sarcastically grimaced.

“Ew, instrumentalist,” he said teasingly. “Nothing compares to us vocalists.” He pushed him softly, knowing he was being sarcastic. They walked over and grabbed a hot dog for each of them. They dodged a few faculty members and sat down at a group of students. “That’s my sister,” he whispered, pointing to a skinny brunette. “Eponine,” he stated.

“Know anyone else here?” he asked.

“Nope, I’m a freshman too, remember. Or to be all correct, a ‘first-year student,’” he poked fun at the school’s idea of needing to change the term to be nice or something. It was stupid.

“Sooo,” a voice said as a hand hit both their backs. They turned and faced a rough dark haired guy, who looked like he wasn’t older than the two of them. Well, everyone looked like they were older than Gavroche, but still. “Let me guess.” He stared intently at both of them, slowly turning his head back and forth. “Vocal major,” he said, pointing to Gavroche. He scowled, annoyed that he could tell so easily.

“And you,” the man’s face contorted, as if he was really struggling. “Definitely an instrumentalist, not strings, maybe, no, hmmm,” He grabbed Grantaire’s face and turned it to the side so he could see his profile. “No, not brass, so you must be a saxophonist, especially with the hair.” Grantaire’s hand immediately went up to his out of control curls, running his fingers through it. “Yes!” the man shouted. “I win, five bucks,” he laughed.

“Alright, you guessed our emphasis, now who are you?” Grantaire asked.

“Courf, trombone, freshman, all around perfect guy,” he almost bowed at his introduction. Grantaire rolled his eyes and looked at the rest of the group around him.

“Jehan, vocal and piano, sophomore, but I know Courfeyrac,” he paused to make sure Courf heard him use his full name, “From our high school.”

“Jehan, what are you doing with all these little freshmen?” a girl asked. They turned and saw Eponine, rubbing Gavroche’s head, to which he leaned away, annoyed at the gesture. “They’re gross,” she laughed, grabbing Gavroche into a hug.

“Aw, be nice ‘Ponine, we don’t want to scare them just yet,” Jehan said.

“If you say so,” she said, leaving as quickly as she came. Grantaire watched her walk back over to a group of upperclassmen. He gave his try at Courf’s trick, but it was hard. He assumed that the glasses guy was a strings or piano player. The freckles guy looked like he wasn’t actually a major, maybe only a minor, and the blonde girl who hung on his arm was either a flute or clarinet player. Woodwind-y. There was another who looked like he was afraid to be too close to any of them, voice definitely.

Suddenly, Eponine turned around and revealed a hidden gem. Grantaire squinted, thinking that he was going blind from the sun. The blond curls that fell just so, a crooked smile that was laughing at a bad joke, it was so perfect. Grantaire literally gasped, and Gavroche looked at him in confusion, but ignored him. He had never had this feeling before, and he didn’t know what to do with it.

“Okay then,” he thought to himself.


	2. Theory I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavroche, Grantaire, and Courfeyrac have their first Theory class, where Grantaire and Enjolras formally meet for the first time. Warning of sexy sex, just so you know.

September 1

 

Gavroche and Grantaire walked into their second class of the day, already ready to go back to their respective dorms. Courf was already in there, with no one else around him, so they jumped into the seats. “Have you met your lesson teacher yet?” he asked.

“Nope,” Gavroche said, “Not til Thursday.” Grantaire was about to answer the same, but the teacher came in at that moment.

“Good afternoon and welcome to Theory 1 first-years,” an older man said. “I’m Dr. Valjean, I will be supervising this class and teaching a few lessons. However, most of this class will be taught by one of my junior TA’s.”

“Oh, this is gonna be fun,” Courf said, leaning back in his seat with a smile.

“I expect you to treat them with the same respect that you would with me,” Valjean looked at Courfeyrac as he said that, and Courf rolled his eyes as he sat up. “Now, please give your attention to Enjolras.”

Grantaire wasn’t looking up at Valjean when he introduced himself, but decided to when Enjolras walked into the room. His eyes widened slightly as the blond haired angel walked into the room. Enjolras smiled at the class, whom he was not much older than. He looked like he was at ease though, finding no difficulty controlling and teaching a group of his peers.

“Thank you, Dr. Valjean, my name is Enjolras, I am a junior music ed major with an emphasis in piano and I will be you teacher for this semester.” His fingers glossed over the piano keys as he played a simple run as he walked over to the board.

Grantaire pursed his lips. What was he doing? Why was he letting this happen? This was some junior guy who he didn’t even know. So why was he having such an intense reaction to this? Enjolras called out names to take attendance while Valjean looked on, nodding his head as he watched him teach calmly.

When he got to Grantaire, he calmly smiled and responded, “Call me whatever you like Apollo.” Enjolras ignored his nickname for him and marked down an X for attendance.

“Apollo?” Courf whispered.

“Yeah, why not?” Taire responded. “Gotta find some way under his skin, why not start with a great nickname?” Courf nodded and high fived him quietly as Enjolras finished the list of names.

“Alright, so everyone is most likely on different levels of music theory so we are going to go to the basics in order to get everyone on the same pace,” he started. He began writing on the board and immediately Grantaire was ready to play.

“Excuse me, dear Enjolras, but could you tell me what that is you just wrote on the board?” he asked, pointing to the obvious treble clef.

“Grantaire,” he started, his tone obviously already annoyed.

“I’m sorry, Apollo, but it’s just that I haven’t had much experience with all these technicalities.” He could barely hold back his laughter. Grantaire thought Enjolras might actually explode. He glared at him.

“Grantaire, I will not have you make my class a joke,” Enjolras stated.

“Your class? I thought it was Dr. Valjean’s. Actually, I am confused by that. How is a student teaching? You don’t have a teaching certification. I’m worried I’m not getting a proper education here. Should I be taking my tuition elsewhere?” Grantaire kept going, and Courfeyrac and Gavroche were dying in their seats.

“Grantaire, that is enough,” Dr. Valjean said, getting annoyed. Grantaire smiled smugly and sat back in his seat.

“Just making sure I will learn what I need to know,” he sighed. Courf just shook his head in awe. Enjolras learned to ignore Grantaire’s comments, as well as the rest of the class, and eventually Grantaire stopped, content with today’s work. He knew he would have to use another tactic on Wednesday if he were going to keep bothering him, but he had his ideas. This was going to the best class that Grantaire had.

 

Grantaire walked in to his room and Montparnasse was laying on his bed listening to music. He knew what he wanted, and Grantaire was ready to give it, because of his theory class. He hung up his sweatshirt and then locked the door. He didn’t even let him pause his music; instead he ripped the ear phones out of his ears. Their lips grasped for each other, needing it badly. Grantaire was surprised that Montparnasse hadn’t found someone to hook up with yet, but he was somewhat grateful that he hadn’t lost his fuck buddy, especially right now.

They parted for a moment, only to rip their shirts off. Immediately pulling themselves together again, their lips roamed each other’s shirtless bodies. Their heavy panting only encouraged them to get their pants off faster. They were both hard as hell, and they knew it was going to be quick. Grantaire reached into his new nightstand, already knowing where the condoms and lube were. He quickly poured some over his fingers and began prepping Montparnasse. It was difficult though, since Montparnasse was sliding his hand up and down his cock to distract him. He was already so hard that he almost couldn’t hold off. He bit his lip and moved Montparnasse’s hands away. He rolled the condom over his dick and rubbed the excess lube on it, sliding into his ass.

Their moans filled the room, but both of them had their eyes closed. Sometimes they knew they were fucking each other, other times they were imagining who they wanted. And all Grantaire could see were those fucking blue eyes that he had just tormented the hell out of in his last class. Seeing his face in his mind, hearing his voice, that little scowl he gave towards the end of class, it was almost like the hatred was fueling Grantaire’s arousal. His fingers laced into Montparnasse’s hair and he imagined that the golden curls were wrapped around his hand, tugging in desire. He was close and he almost moaned Enjolras’ name as he came. He bit his lip, holding back his tongue as they rode out their orgasms together.

Grantaire pulled out and kissed him hard. “Gross,” Montparnasse said, rubbing his hand across his lips. “I don’t feel like sharing blood with you.” Grantaire reached up to his lips and blood came away. He had been biting down too hard. “Seems like you wanted to keep quiet,” he teased.

“Sorry, I didn’t want the entire hall to know that I was fucking you,” he said, smacking him playfully.

“Eh, fuck it,” He rolled off the bed and started getting dressed. “I’m already sick of class.” He grabbed his backpack.

“It’s the first day,” Grantaire said.

“Yeah, yeah,” he put on his shirt and walked out the door to his biology lab, leaving Grantaire to come down from his post-orgasmic haze alone. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and laid down on the bed in only his boxers.


	3. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras, Eponine, and Combeferre meet up in the music building to discuss their Theory classes.

September 5

 

Later that week, Eponine, Enjolras, and Combeferre were sitting in the music building common room recapping what had happened over the past few days. “I hate that class. We are all gonna die because Javert doesn’t know how to teach or be sympathetic,” Ep complained.

“We’ll be fine,” Enjolras said. “We will just have to work together, like we are supposed to be now.” He motioned to the work on the table but Eponine just waved her hand.

“I had my first theory class today,” she said. “They all seem so scared.” She laughed and grabbed a cookie.

“Yeah, they are all quiet,” Combeferre said. “At least theory we never had the trouble we now have with Methods.”

“Thank god,” Eponine whined. “What about you Enjolras? Your class is Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays right?”

“Oh God, you clearly got all the good ‘first-years’” he said, looking at the staircase. “There’s a group of them, and their ringleader,” he groaned loudly, and threw his head back. “I don’t even know why they are doing it. Actually, Ep, it’s your brother.”

“What?” she said with a cookie in her mouth, so it came out garbled. “I’m gonna kill him.”

“Don’t be his mother,” Combeferre said. “Is he the ringleader?”

“No, this Grantaire kid. He’s being terrible. It’s like he is only there to make a fool out of me.”

Grantaire left the practice room after an hour of working on his piece that he was to have prepared for his first lesson. He heard laughter echoing from the lounge and he followed it. He saw Gavroche’s sister and Enjolras there with one of the guys they were with at the picnic. He stayed hidden for a second, listening in.

“What did I do? Do you think he would be doing this in any of your classes?” Enjolras asked the group.

“Hey, he probably wants to just be an ass and disrupt the class,” Eponine said. “He’ll calm down eventually.”

“I just want to impress Valjean. He let me have this position and now I feel like I’m just looking like a fool in front of him. I need his recommendation. Stupid freshman.”

“So I think that’s my cue to enter,” Grantaire announced, making his presence known. Enjolras glared at him like he did in class. Eponine smiled at him.

“So you must be Grantaire,” she said. “How bad of an influence are you on my little brother?”

“Terrible,” he responded, grabbing a chair to sit down with them. He held out his hand to Combeferre. “Nice to meet you?” He questioned to get his name.

“Combeferre,” he said, taking Grantaire’s hand. When he dropped it, Grantaire turned to Enjolras.

“So what nice things have you been saying about me?” he asked, sarcastically. Enjolras continued his glare for a few moments more before responding.

“Oh, you know, how much of a great, excelling student you are,” he responded with the same sarcastic tone. Grantaire’s smile only grew.

“But of course!” he exclaimed. He leaned back on the chair, tilting almost to falling, before throwing himself back forward. “I’m a straight A student.”

“Now if only you would show that in Theory,” he snapped back.

“Oh, I am, to the teacher, which you are not. I don’t understand this whole ‘having random students teach other students’ thing.” Anyone who wasn’t involved probably could have bought popcorn and a ticket to this show.

“It’s a privilege that you had to earn. To show that you were an excellent student, as well as one who was capable of controlling the immature freshmen like yourself!” Enjolras shouted.

“Sorry, I wasn’t aware a two year age difference would have me learn how to be a proper adult. I guess I should just wait patiently to be as old and sophisticated as you are, dear Apollo. That will only take, hmmm, a few months maybe?”

“Oh trust me, I don’t think you could ever mature.”

“Ouch, now if only you could learn to live a little.”

“Enjoy the first few weeks of college, Grantaire. Go party, get drunk, keep making fun of your teachers. Then you’ll realize how much harm you’ve done, and then you’ll be so far behind that eventually, you’ll be gone.” He said the last sentence with such finality that Grantaire felt it go through him. He mainly felt it in his heart, which was something new to him.

Grantaire didn’t respond. Instead, Eponine spoke up. “Or you guys could stop arguing and drawing a crowd.” They both looked around and saw two kids staring. In the heat of the argument, they had both stood up and were now inches away from each other. Eponine speaking broke them apart. Grantaire grabbed his saxophone and turned away from the table. He stopped at the top of the stairs.

“See you Monday, Mr. Enjolras,” he shouted back, before taking off. Enjolras groaned and leaned back in the chair.

“Seems like a great guy,” Eponine joked. That earned her a playful punch on her arm.

 

September 6

 

“What the hell is wrong with him?!” Grantaire shouted in his dorm at Gavroche and Courf. He took another sip of the beer he had in his hand and nearly screamed again. Courfeyrac rolled his eyes and took a sip of his own drink. They heard screaming and running from out in the hall and sighed at the fact that some people could not be quiet drunks. Honestly, Grantaire knew he shouldn’t have been sighing, as did Montparnasse. He could be bad if he got that drunk. But he had been slowing down. After the argument with Enjolras, he had begun to pick up again.

He fell down onto the bed and just let out a deep breath, unable to explain his frustration anymore. “Hello?” Gavroche said. Grantaire slowly lifted himself up, already regretting the decision. “Yeah, what do you want Ep? Him? Yeah I’m with him? Um…” He looked at Grantaire and Grantaire looked back in confusion. “I guess so.” He handed the phone over to Grantaire, who took it in confusion.

“Hello?” he mumbled. He walked out of the room and went outside the building to get away from the partiers.

“Grantaire, hi, it’s Eponine. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright.”

“I’m fime,” he said. The effects of the drinks were starting to hit him.

“Right. Well I wanted to also tell you that that is the way Enjolras is. He can be an absolute dick to people and doesn’t realize when he goes too far.”

“You know, Eponines, I real-really am fime. Enjy can be a dick and so can I. But fuck it. I’m gonna do whatemer I want. Now if you excose me, Imma go back to dirnking wif your brother. Bye Efonine.”

“Grantaire I swear if you – “ He hung up the phone on her and walked back into the dorm room. He passed his RA as he went by.

“Grantaire, are you okay?” Marius asked. His girlfriend, Cosette, was at his side. Grantaire just waved, barely acknowledging him. Marius took that as an acceptable answer and continued walking with Cosette. Grantaire walked back into his room and grabbed another beer. Courf and Gavroche were playing a video game and Montparnasse was sitting on his bed. He went over to Montparnasse and kissed him hard on the lips. He needed someone else to think about, or at least have his mind be blank. Montparnasse grabbed him and continued to kiss him for a moment, but quickly separated.

“You know the rules dude, not while you are this out of it,” Montparnasse said. Grantaire flipped him off.

“Fime, fimd me a girl to sleep wif. I’m sick ovv this shit.” He walked over to his bed and although he was ready to sleep with whoever would offer, he passed out cold once his head hit the pillow.


	4. Realization

September 24

 

Grantaire walked into Theory alone because Gavroche wasn’t feeling good after another one of their weekends out partying. He sat next to Courf and was almost silent for the entire class. Even Enjolras was confused by not having an outburst in class. Grantaire’s new attitude actually annoyed Enjolras more than normal.

“What is he doing?” he yelled at Eponine, Combeferre, and Marius. He paced around his room in frustration. “How can he be a four year old one day and then nearly non-existent another? What the fuck?” He threw his empty water bottle at the garbage can and missed completely.

Combeferre whispered something to Eponine and she nodded. Enjolras looked in through his anger with confusion at them, but suddenly Combeferre and Marius stood up and left. “What are you doing?” he asked but they just waved as they walked out the door.

“Leave them, they are sick of your ranting,” Ep said.

“Gee, thanks,” Enjolras said, sitting at his desk.

“Hey, this freshman has nearly taken over your life. I don’t even understand your problem with him. If he isn’t bothering you anymore, then ignore him.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Why not?” she asked it in a way that made Enjolras look at her.

“What are you trying to say?” he inquired. She shook her head.

“I know he was an annoying student. But now he isn’t.”

“I think I hurt him.”

“My, my Enjolras, if I didn’t know better, I would think you have grown fond of the kid,” Eponine said slyly.

“I care about my students,” he defended.

“Right.”

“Eponine!” he shouted.

“You know what we need to do, we need to go out this weekend. All we have done is drink in the dorm. We need to get you out there so you can get a guy.”

“Shhh, Eponine, not too loud,” he stood up suddenly. He didn’t want people to know that he was gay. He wasn’t completely out yet.

“Oh no one is paying attention.” She walked over to Enjolras and put her hands on his shoulders. “You need to relax and let go. And that is what we are doing this weekend.” He sighed in defeat. Eponine kissed him on the cheek. “Come on, I live vicariously through your love life.”

“There’s a great idea, seeing as I have none,” he laughed.

“It’s better than my big fucked up mess,” she laughed as well.

“You’re crazy. This is why you can’t like a guy with a girlfriend.”

“Oh shut up!” She pushed him and he pushed back. They fought playfully while laughing. Enjolras sat on the ground and sighed.

“I’m gonna go play,” he said. Eponine opened her mouth to say something but he shook his head. “You know that it’s my outlet. And I need it. To calm down.”

“I know.” She took her arm off of him and he got up slowly, grabbing his music and walking to the music building.

 

Grantaire left around 11:30 for a late night practice session. He couldn’t sleep and Montparnasse was snoring. The building was quiet except for the sounds of a piano coming from the last room on the left. Being the nosy person that he was, Grantaire walked down to see who was in there. Seeing those blond curls facing away from him made him stop in his tracks.

He could see his fingers glossing over the piano with ease. His body swayed with the music and the music was echoing in the hallway. Grantaire leaned against the door as he was filled with the sounds of Enjolras’ improvisation. He was lucky he put his instrument in a practice room already because he probably would have dropped it. He was wearing a short sleeve shirt, so he could see the muscles of his arm tense up with the music as it got more intense and relax as it got sweet and soft. Even Grantaire began to move with the music. So much so that he didn’t notice when Enjolras turned suddenly, seeing him in the doorway.

Grantaire panicked, but his way of panicking was not to run down the hallway and pretend he wasn’t there. His was to be a cocky bastard. He opened the door and smiled. “Hi Apollo.”

“Grantaire,” he stated. They stared at each other for a while before Enjolras shook his head. “Um, what are you doing here?” Grantaire rounded the piano and leaned on the unopened top.

“Well, I’m in a music building, with an instrument. So naturally, I’m trying to make tacos.” God, why was he being this sarcastic? Why was this his defense against people?

“Uh, huh,” Enjolras said, turning back to the piano. His fingers lightly tapped the keys without making a sound. “And you just happened to creep outside my practice room?”

“It seemed like we were the only ones here, so I went to see who was playing. I saw it was you and was immediately entranced by the beautiful music.” He hated himself for this. He was making everything worse.

“Do you play?” Grantaire wasn’t expecting that question.

“Uh, no, nothing really outside of piano class,” he stuttered.

“Nothing really?” Enjolras pushed at him.

“Well, I learned a few pieces before college. But I don’t play them correctly. And I suck at them,” Grantaire tried to bounce back but it was too late. Enjolras knew where he was going with this.

“Show me.” Grantaire looked at the door, regretting every part of him that came into the building tonight. He sighed and motioned to Enjolras to get off the bench. Enjolras gladly stood up and let Grantaire take his place.

It took him a few seconds to get his place but he started playing _Fix You_ by Coldplay. When he got to the recognizable chorus, Enjolras was humming and watching Grantaire intently. Grantaire had his eyes closed and he swayed with the music. He watched his breathing and how each note seemed to calm him down more. Enjolras wanted to see him like this more. By the last repeat of the chorus, Enjolras was singing out loud. And Grantaire loved it.

When the song finished, they both stayed quiet, letting the music ring out in the room. Grantaire coughed, breaking the silence. “Yeah, um, just kind of put that together one day. I don’t really pay attention to how I’m supposed to play it but whatever.”

“Hey, it was fine, trust me,” Enjolras put his hand on Grantaire’s shoulder and they both tensed up. Grantaire turned his head slowly and looked him in the eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments, the world falling away around them. This was one of the first moments they had ever had where they weren’t arguing or being sarcastic with each other and they both were enjoying it.

Enjolras hand twitched, wanting to leave his shoulder and move up to cup Grantaire’s cheek. Grantaire felt it and caught his breath. He panicked, and because of that, he reacted in a way that he immediately wanted to take back. “I need to go practice a real instrument now,” Grantaire said, breaking all the progress they had.

“Of course, because your jazzy saxophone is much more sophisticated,” Enjolras retorted. He dropped his hand and moved away from Grantaire. He glared at him.

“Very much so.” Grantaire stood up and nearly ran out of the room. He went back to the practice room he had chosen before and couldn’t even sit down. He grabbed his instrument and went back to his dorm in anger, mainly at himself for being so stupid.

 

Sepetmber 26

 

Grantaire skipped Theory on Friday. He refused to face what he had done the previous night. He could have just actually been grateful for a peaceful moment with Enjolras, and made progress. And he had to go and ruin it. But why would it matter? It wasn’t like anything would come from it.

Later that night, he was sitting alone in his room, drinking a beer when Montparnasse came in with a girl attached to his hip, already taking her clothes off. Grantaire rolled his eyes and began to stand up to leave. “You can stay,” the girl said, winking at him. Grantaire considered it. The girl saw his hesitation and went over to him, shoving her hand down his pants.

“Woah,” he said, backing up. “You brought a slut, didn’t you Montparnasse?” She continued her advances and moved her hand down his pants. He groaned at the feeling and walked over to Montparnasse’s bed, where they lay down together, shedding clothing. Grantaire hadn’t had a threesome with Montparnasse in a while, but he knew what he liked. So when he was fucking Montparnasse while he fucked the girl, he ignored the wanton moans of the girl. He only heard the beautiful voice that sang to him last night.

The idea of Enjolras being beneath him was too much and he nearly screamed as he came before the other two. He stopped his volume, but couldn’t stop the name that escaped his lips. Montparnasse would never say anything, because he had done it before, and the girl was someone who he would never see again. His biggest fear was admitting it to himself.

He wanted Enjolras, the one person he had pushed away.


	5. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Musain house has a party going on, where everyone manages to end up.

September 27

The next night was very different. Courf, Grantaire, and Montparnasse went out to one of the houses that would be open. They walked up the steps of the Musain house and whispered “ABC” to get them upstairs to where the party would actually be.

There were only about thirty people upstairs, but the majority of them were mashed together on the dance floor. Courf’s hand was grabbed and Jehan had appeared behind them. Courf went off with him and Montparnasse and Grantaire went into the mosh pit that was currently in the middle of the room. They had pre-gamed back in the dorm and were wasted enough to do whatever they wanted. Grantaire immediately attached himself to him, grinding against him. Montparnasse responded with pushing back into him. Grantaire snaked his hands around him and up his chest. His hands clawed at his chest, making Montparnasse throw his head back. Grantaire was enjoying himself, and did not notice the glare he was receiving.

Enjolras stood with Eponine at the top floor of the Musain house, drinking whatever was in his red cup. He had been fine with just watching the dance floor for a while, until Grantaire had come in. He watched him cross the room with a guy he had never seen before and begin dancing very close to each other. Enjolras squeezed his empty cup, hearing the plastic crack. Eponine looked over and followed his gaze to the dance floor and then smiled, before getting Enjolras’ attention.

“I’m gonna go dance with the rest of them,” she said, taking his hand and squeezing it, before joining his suitemate on the dance floor, along with Cosette and Marius. His eyes widened at the fact that he didn’t see that coming, but smiled at the fact that Eponine might be happy again. However, when he turned away and saw the other couple on the dance floor, he was filled with rage again. He glared, needing to get another drink.

Grantaire lifted his head up from kissing Montparnasse’s neck for a moment and saw Enjolras crossing the room. He gasped and his grasp on Montparnasse tightened for a moment before dropping his arms completely. He didn’t want him to see him like this. Yeah, he had made himself look like a dick, but he didn’t want him to see him drunk and fucked up. He nearly ran out of there but Montparnasse grabbed his sweatshirt and pulled him back.

“Thas the guy, right?” he slurred. “Thas the guy whose nAme you shlouted when, wehn, we had sexsss?”

“Yeah, now fuck off,” Grantaire shoved but Montparnasse didn’t let go. Grantaire sobered up quickly when the situation called for it. “Come on,” he pleaded, but Montparnasse only grinned, and then leapt forward to bring their lips together. Grantaire was angry but still a little tipsy that he happily obliged. Then remembering why he had been angry, he quickly separated. He turned back and was grateful that he hadn’t just seen him making out with Montparnasse. God he needed a drink.

Enjolras turned and told himself he was not looking for Grantaire; that he was looking for Eponine and Combeferre. But there he was, standing and staring at him in a drunken haze. Enjolras grabbed his full cup and walked on the dance floor. He was angry, and the anger was covering up the hurt that he didn’t even know he had felt. “Grantaire,” he stated when he reached him.

“Apollo,” he said back in the same tone. His eyes were huge and he might have been swaying a little, but he was keeping himself strong, and kept his speech straight.

“Look at you at your big boy college party,” Enjolras said, internally cringing.

“Yeah, I’m surprised to see you here. Didn’t you say partying was beneath you or something? Your maturity level?”

“Something like that,” Enjolras didn’t want this. He didn’t want to be arguing with Grantaire. He didn’t want to be talking to Grantaire. He wanted to go back to his dorm or something. Deep down, he wanted to be the one Grantaire was dancing with just before. Grantaire only nodded in response. They stayed like that, on the outside of the dancing crowd, before whoever was behind Grantaire knocked him straight into Enjolras, spilling his drink all over the both of them.

“Fuck!” they both yelled, shaking the alcohol off of them. Most of it had gotten on Enjolras’ shirt and in Grantaire’s hair. They both started walking over to the bathrooms.

Grantaire dunked his head under the sink to wash some of whatever mixture of alcohol was in his hair out. When he looked up, he saw Enjolras in the mirror, completely shirtless. He had a paper towel and was attempting to dry himself off. Grantaire’s eyes widened at the flawless man that stood behind him.

Enjolras was muttering some obscenity under his breath, complaining about that being one of his favorite shirts. Grantaire came over to him and took the paper towel out of his hand. Enjolras looked up with a mix of fear and lust on his face. Grantaire wet the paper towel under the faucet and then came back. He took a deep breath, invisible to Enjolras, and wiped down his bare chest. Both men’s heartbeats quickened and Grantaire saw Enjolras catch his breath.

He pulled the paper towel back up his chest and up to his neck, where he wrapped his hand around the back of it. Grantaire leaned into his ear to whisper softly, “How drunk are you?”

“Why?” Enjolras said shakily. Grantaire lifted his head to look him in the eyes.

“I need to know if I can get away with this,” he said, before leaning forward and capturing his lips. A growl formed in Enjolras’ throat as he jumped in surprise, but he then kissed back. He pushed against Grantaire as he dropped the wet towel to weave his fingers into his hair. Grantaire’s other hand was slowly dragging down Enjolras’ naked chest. Enjolras lifted his hands up to tug at Grantaire’s sweatshirt, which he wanted off. Once it was on the floor, he knotted one hand in the green t-shirt, another in his crazy wet brown curls.

Grantaire pushed him against the bathroom wall. The cold tile sent a shock down Enjolras’ back, but that could have also been the endorphin rush. Grantaire’s lips moved to his neck, making sure to bite his ear softly, which earned a loud groan. Grantaire wanted to go down his chest, his stomach, to wherever he would let him, but he settled with giving him a nasty hickey right below his ear. Enjolras’ moans filled the room and fueled Grantaire’s desire for him. The fingers that tugged in his hair encouraged him to bite him harder.

Enjolras pulled him back up to meet his lips. He wanted more; he could tell Grantaire wanted more as well, feeling his hard on against his thigh. Enjolras was sure that Grantaire could feel his too. God, why didn’t he have his shirt off like him? Somehow, Grantaire pulled back, and stared at Enjolras in pleasure. He opened his mouth to say something, but Enjolras responded by kissing him quickly.

“I, um,” Grantaire started. “I didn’t, I mean, I hoped, but I really had no clue that,”

“Shhh, just,” Enjolras sighed. He didn’t want to talk. He wanted to kiss him, to feel him, to taste him. He groaned as Grantaire raked his fingers down his chest.

“Not here, not tonight,” Grantaire said. Since when was Grantaire the voice of reason? He expected him to be taking him right here against the bathroom wall. But he was right. And if Enjolras was not buzzed right now, he would be completely agreeing with him, rather than feeling like he was settling.

They stayed there for a bit, their foreheads pressed together as they breathed with a similar rhythm. Eventually, Grantaire bent down and picked up Enjolras’ crumpled up red t-shirt and pressed it to his chest. He looked at it, refusing to look Enjolras in the eye. Enjolras covered Grantaire’s hand with his own before grabbing the shirt from him. Grantaire turned and picked up his sweatshirt, the one he never saw him not wearing.

They walked out of the bathroom together, but assumed no one had noticed, or seen Grantaire still fidgeting with putting his sweatshirt on. But Courfeyrac and Jehan had just come out of one of the back rooms and gave each other a look before leaving the Musain house entirely. Grantaire looked at Enjolras as he sniffled, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Enjolras looked back at him through his curls. He grabbed his hand and squeezed it, before dropping it and walking over to a group of upperclassmen. Grantaire left the house alone and in a daze.

His dorm room was empty, so he locked the door and began to get rid of his erection, no longer needing a fantasy to play out. He still had the ghost feeling of his lips on Enjolras, with their fingers tangling in each other’s hair. He moaned Enjolras name into the dark and quiet room, before changing to go to bed.

 

 _‘Where the fuck did you go?’_ Enjolras texted Eponine. She rolled her eyes as she texted a response.

‘ _Back at the dorms. Party got boring. Where did you disappear to?’_ She sat down on her bed and addressed the group in her room.

“Found him,” she said to Combeferre, Cosette, Marius, and Montparnasse. They were sitting on the ground, having just gotten back from the Musain house.

 _‘God dammit Ponine, I, I fucked up,’_ She smiled, hoping her sneaking around worked out.

‘ _Whatever do you mean?’_ she responded.

“Where is he, Ep?” Marius asked, his fingers running up Cosette’s arm.

“Well, he’s alive. I think he is still at the Musain house, if not having left already,” she took a sip of the beer she had just gotten out of the fridge. Grabbing another, she said, “And you, Montparnasse, might just have earned this tonight.” She threw it at him softly, knowing he was already fairly wasted. They both smirked at each other.

 _‘I, shit, I was shirtless, Ep, and he, oh god, can I please see you?’_ She nodded to the group, and only Marius questioned it.

“Can I please know what is going on?” he asked.

“You know how Enjolras has been complaining about the asshole in his Theory class? No offense to your roommate Montparnasse but yeah. Well over the past few weeks, he is like all Enjolras could talk about. So Combeferre and I realized how much he was obsessing over him, and also realized how long it’s been since Enjolras had someone. Then, Montparnasse here, who is in my French class, was mentioning Grantaire, and then told me a great secret about last night,” She looked at Montparnasse to finish the story, but he was almost lying on the floor. “Grantaire shouted Enjolras’ name during sex.”

“How the hell does Montparnasse know this?” Marius asked in surprise.

“Wev’re fumk buddiesssss,” he said laughing, before passing out cold.

“What he said,” Eponine said, rolling her eyes. “So I knew that we were all going out tonight and Montparnasse texted me saying that they were trying to find a place to go to. So I gave them the code to get upstairs of the Musain house in order to make sure they were in the same room. I made sure Enjolras was alone and saw Grantaire and Montparnasse doing whatever they do. Enjolras, being the jealous type that refused to admit it, went over to Grantaire. And while they were talking, Montparnasse purposely pushed Grantaire into Enjolras and his drink spilled all over him. They left and went into the bathroom afterwards. We left, and Enjolras is texting me in freak out mode. I think I’m content with that.”

“You are wicked, Eponine,” Cosette said.

“I am a matchmaker!” Eponine said, twirling around and taking a sip of her beer. They all laughed at her display, only stopping when they heard a knock on her door. She skipped over and opened it with a smile.

Enjolras’ hair was all messed up and his shirt looked like it was still wet from beer. It was wrinkling as well. He looked at her with a sad look in his eye. Her mood died immediately. She left her room and closed the door behind her.

“What happened?” she asked, legitimately concerned.

“Eponine,” he groaned. His voice was strained, covered in alcohol. “Eponine, I can’t do this. I can’t let this happen.”

“Why on earth not?” she said, not caring to cover up the fact that she knew/was hopeful to what happened.

“God dammit Eponine! I was drunk! I was out of my mind! I didn’t have a shirt on! And he felt so amazing. And the taste of his lips, and his hands in my hair and on my – oh God, Eponine!” he was freaking out. Eponine was so surprised that he would react this way. She put her arms around him and they both dropped to the ground in the hallway. He grabbed his neck, refusing to let go of the spot below his ear.

“It’s okay,” she said. “It’s allowed to happen.”

“No, no it can’t.”

“Why not?”

“He’s, he’s,” Eponine cringed at the sight of him letting tears fall.  He hesitated before crying out, “He’s my student, and I’m his teacher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really excited for this chapter :)  
> Thank you all so much for reading/kudos/bookmarks/subscribing etc.  
> Italics are text messages just so you know


	6. No Fear, No Regret...oh wait

September 29

They both texted their respective Thenardier’s asking for the other’s number, but neither got a hold of it. Grantaire refused to tell anyone what had happened, although Montparnasse obviously knew. It wasn’t like he would be much help though, since he had a terrible hangover. Enjolras had told Eponine and Combeferre the full story the next day, once he had pulled himself together. He was distraught over his ‘hook-up’ but was also torn apart by the fact that they couldn’t be together.

On Monday, they saw each other for the first time since the Musain house in Theory. Grantaire left his comments to himself today, almost out of nerves. He watched Enjolras teach with ease. After Saturday night, he let his feelings come over him. Now looking up to Enjolras, he realized why he called him Apollo, why he looked like the sun personified. He was his light and what was keeping him from being a sarcastic asshole. Everything had changed, and he wanted to impress him.

Since neither of them were able to get ahold of each other’s numbers, Grantaire grabbed Enjolras’ arm as he walked out of the class. Courfeyrac turned to Grantaire, wondering if he wanted him to stay, but Grantaire waved him away. When they were the only two left in the classroom, they both opened their mouths to speak.

“I-“ Grantaire started.

“Wait,” Enjolras said, putting his hand up to his mouth to stop him. “Wait, wait, wait,” he repeated. He took a deep breath before starting again. “Look, I know that we, um, had, um, a moment on Saturday, but I-“

“Enjolras,” Grantaire said, silencing him. He was unsure of what to say next, so he instead snaked his hand into Enjolras’. “I don’t know how you felt about Saturday, but I took the initiative, and I am the one who knows how I feel. If you don’t, well-“

“No, please, it’s not, ugh,” he groaned. “I can’t get you out of my head. Whenever I close my eyes, all I can see is you looking at me like you did in the bathroom, and I feel your lips and hands all over me. And I love it, I seriously do. But-“

“No. I hate buts. They mean that everything you just said isn’t actually true. And that just makes it worse Apollo,” he pleaded. “Don’t make it worse. If you are going to make it hurt, then do it quickly dammit.” He ripped his hand away and turned around, unable to look at him as his face reddened. But Enjolras grabbed his hand back, coming up close behind him. He wrapped his arms around Grantaire’s waist and put his head in the crook of his neck. He gently kissed his neck, feeling Grantaire shiver, which only encouraged him more. Grantaire’s head fell back against his shoulder and put his hands on top of Enjolras’, who was now sliding up and down his chest.

“I’m sorry,” Enjolras whispered in his ear. “I’m sorry there has to be a but.” Grantaire opened his eyes and snapped his head up.

“You are not allowed to do that!” he nearly yelled. “You cannot act one way and then go in the complete opposite direction the next time!”

“Please, Taire,” he begged. “You don’t understand how you’ve made me want to. You’ve opened my eyes. You’ve helped me realize what I want. But we can’t have that now. It’s impossible.”

“Why? Why on earth can we not have this?” He grabbed Enjolras’ hands together and held them against their chests.

“You’re my student.” His fingers traced over his. Enjolras brought his lips to Grantaire’s hand. “And I’m your teacher.”

“Sounds like the great set up for a romance novel,” Grantaire said, trying to sound like he wasn’t hurt by the situation, but it was impossible. Enjolras let out a weak laugh. He took one hand and wrapped it in Grantaire’s dark hair. He played with it softly, smiling.

“I like your hair dry,” he said, twirling a piece around his finger.

“I like you with your shirt off,” Grantaire said, continuing with the references to Saturday night. Grantaire’s eyes flicked upward and looked through his curls at Enjolras’ blue eyes. Grantaire didn’t care what Enjolras just said about them not able to be together. He reached forward and kissed Enjolras. And by Enjolras’ reaction, neither did he. They pushed and grabbed at each other, wanting more. Grantaire attempted to push him against the wall like he had on Saturday, but Enjolras wasn’t drunk this time; he had his strength about him. He pushed Grantaire against the white board, hearing the bang of his body against the steel.

Grantaire wasn’t stopping anytime soon, but when Enjolras heard someone playing the violin, he was brought back to where he actually was, and he resisted continuing their show. Enjolras pulled back, and Grantaire tried to follow with him, but he got pushed away. He opened eyes, which held a lusty shadow to them and saw Enjolras frowning slightly.

“I’m, I’m sorry,” he croaked out. It looked like it hurt Enjolras to say those words. Grantaire cringed as well. His pain made for his response to become snarky out of pain and protection.

“Well I guess I have to go back to admiring from afar,” he responded. He grabbed his bag and left the room, leaving Enjolras in pain. Grantaire was so thankful that Montparnasse had left for is lab already, because when he got to his room, he started crying.

 

Admiring from afar is exactly what Grantaire did. Enjolras and Grantaire did not speak directly, unless answering a question in class, for the next three weeks.

 

October 8

Eponine noticed how upset Enjolras was. He was crumbling before her eyes because of Grantaire. She was in pain from the pain she saw. He longed to just be with him, but collegiate rules forbid their relationship. When she came over to his suite to see Combeferre, she would stop by his room. Most of the time, he would just be doing homework, with no music playing. It was like he was punishing himself. There were a few times she saw him just lying in the bed in silence. It was torture. She wanted to do something, but she knew nothing could be done unless he could talk to Grantaire.

Eponine knew that Grantaire wasn’t doing well either. When she asked Montparnasse how he was doing, he said that all he did was sit in their room and sketch. Montparnasse had known Grantaire for years, and he knew that when Grantaire was drawing, it meant he had a lot bottled up that he couldn’t talk about. Sometimes it was something good, like getting first chair in the band, and other times it was to cover everything up, like right now. Eponine had a feeling she knew what was in that sketchbook, and it looked a lot like the lonely guy sitting in his room.

 

October 14

“Remember that the sevenths of a chord have to resolve down,” Enjolras said, marking something on the board. “And here, you have to worry about voice crossing.” He turned back towards the class and saw Grantaire which caused his heart to sink like it did every day. Grantaire barely even paid attention anymore in this class. He would always be looking down, writing or drawing something in his notebook. The silence in the class was obvious to everyone. Grantaire was their source of humor. Courfeyrac tried to take it over, but it wasn’t the same. Enjolras sighed, and was about to turn back to the lesson when Dr. Valjean spoke up.

“I’m going to take it over from here, Enjolras,” he said, standing up from his seat. “You can take a seat here.” Enjolras was confused but sat anyway. Dr. Valjean continued with the lesson seamlessly.

When the class was dismissed, Enjolras called out, “Grantaire, would you please do something for me?” Gavroche and Grantaire turned. Grantaire looked him in the eyes for the first time in weeks.

“For you Apollo, anything. I would shine your shoes,” he said, monotonous.

“Um, I, need someone to take these down to the office and make copies. It’s the homework for next class,” he said, shifting his eyes away from his. Grantaire took the paper without a response. He didn’t want to deal with this right now. Enjolras let him leave, watching him walk away from him.


	7. Everything Falls Apart, To Come Together Again

October 17

“Taire, how much do we have left?” Montparnasse asked the buzzed man lying on the bed next to him. “Grantaire! Come on, we can’t get more until winter break!” Grantaire rolled over, not wanting to listen to his friend’s complaints. His stomach was already churning and he couldn’t keep his thoughts straight in his head. Montparnasse threw the shirt he was changing out of at his body, but he just shrugged it off.

Montparnasse left to go to someone else’s room, which left Grantaire alone. Although he was struggling to see straight, he lifted up his head and grabbed his sketchbook. Flipping through the pages, all he saw was the blond haired angel. He had nearly filled his book with intricate drawings of Enjolras. Most were terrible but a few he was actually proud of, which made him hurt more. He grabbed the almost empty bottle and chugged it. He didn’t want to hurt. He was sick of the pain.

He began drawing the curls that he had wrapped his fingers in. The blue eyes formed on the page and were staring straight back at Grantaire. He hated it, but he couldn’t stop. As his perfectly formed face began to appear, Grantaire was unable to see clearly. He eventually dropped his pencil and his head hit the pillow, passing out at 7:30. The strong eyes stared up from the page at him all night long.

 

October 22

 

Grantaire was avoiding the music building. He hated the fact that he had to spend even the hour of theory seeing Enjolras. He decided to limit his odds of interaction as much as possible. But that proved to be a problem when his lessons started deteriorating and people started to notice.

“Fuck!” he shouted, throwing his music on the bed. Courfeyrac stood and grabbed him by the shoulders.

“You, need to go practice,” he said blankly. “Music majors need to practice. You are a music major. You need to practice.” Grantaire just glared at him.

“I’ll go later. I just had a shit lesson and I’m not playing right now. Besides, I’d rather go when no one is there.”

“I’m going to hold you to it.” And he did. Courf came back around 10:30 and nearly picked Grantaire up out of his room and pushed him to a practice room. Grantaire was enjoying the silence until he heard what sounded like ducks quacking coming from one of the rooms. He went to the source of the noise at the end of the hallway.

He saw the saxophone first, and then he saw his Apollo making an absolute joke of the instrument he held dear. He balled his fists in anger, and then opened the door. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” he said, turning around to see him. They both spoke with bitter tones.

“You are destroying the sacred instrument,” Grantaire cried.

“This instrument hates me. And wants to destroy me,” Enjolras turned away and began pacing the practice room.

“You are too stiff for it. Saxophone needs to be relaxed, smooth,” Grantaire reached out for the instrument, but Enjolras only stared at his hand. Grantaire rolled his eyes and turned away. “Relax,” he pressed again.

“I can’t,” Enjolras said. “You know that.”

“Well you are gonna have to learn now, aren’t you? Or else you are going to sound like a great duck. Which, is not a compliment,” Both Grantaire and Enjolras cracked a smile.

“But I will be a marvelous duck!” Enjolras exclaimed.

“Oh yes, you would attract all the other ducks,” Grantaire continued the sarcasm.

“It caught your attention.”

“Are you calling me a duck?”

“No. It was just a good way to catch your attention,” Enjolras said. Grantaire looked away, unable to look him in the eyes.

“Everything you do gets my attention.” Grantaire saw Enjolras step forward and he flinched. He couldn’t do this, not again. “Please,” he whispered.

“Teach me,” he said, surprising Grantaire. He looked up and he was holding the saxophone out to him. Grantaire clasped his hand around it but then pushed it back to him.

“Put it on.” Enjolras slowly put the strap around his neck. Grantaire took Enjolras’ shoulders and shook him. Enjolras almost shouted at his touch. It was meant to make him relax, but he thought it made him tenser. “Fine.” Grantaire instead moved his hands to Enjolras’. He moved them up to the buttons of the instrument. Enjolras’ fingers were locked and Grantaire slowly ran his fingers up and down his hands to try to make them relax. Grantaire’s mouth was right below Enjolras’ ear and he was so tempted to lean forward and kiss him, but he resisted.

“Relax,” he whispered instead. Enjolras shivered, but it worked, a little too well. He almost fell over. Grantaire moved his hands to the correct position and then said, “Play.” Shakily, Enjolras put his mouth to the mouthpiece and let the note ring out in the room, actually sounding like a note that people wanted to hear.

“Only you would be able to make me do that,” he said. He turned around so he was facing Grantaire. “You make me relax. You make my entire body go weak.” He moved closer so there wasn’t much space between them. “You do so much to me, my body, and my mind,” he whispered. Grantaire wanted so badly to fall into him. His blue eyes were hypnotic and he never wanted to look away. But he had to, as tears filled his eyes.

“You cannot do this, Enjolras!” His voice rose with every word. “How dare you, tease!” He wanted to run out of there and leave the music building behind, remembering why he had avoided this place.

“I don’t want this. I don’t want to avoid you. I don’t want to not see you.” Enjolras’ heart hurt seeing Grantaire near tears.

“You’ve made it abundantly clear we can’t see each other,” Grantaire said sharply.

“God dammit!” he yelled. He ripped the saxophone off of his neck and put it on the chair. He came up to Grantaire and grabbed his shoulders. Grantaire felt his fingers dig into his skin. “Do you understand how hard it has been for me? Don’t you dare think you are one sided in this. I guess I’m just better at hiding it? Is that it? Because it’s been fucking hell Grantaire. Because all I want is to kiss you again, and be with you and just stay with you and spend time with you and talk to you.” Grantaire was crying now. He wasn’t use to someone telling him this. He wasn’t used to someone actually caring about him.

“Apollo,” he cried out.

“No, no, dear God, come here,” Enjolras pulled him in and kissed him. He couldn’t resist it. He needed Grantaire and he wasn’t going to let him go anymore. They were torturing each other by being apart, and it wasn’t worth it anymore. Enjolras started out rough, only wanting the sheer pleasure of it, but Grantaire slowed down, flooding the kiss with more passion than Enjolras thought was possible. He gently pushed him back until Grantaire felt his back hit the piano. They had both missed this, they had both needed it. The feeling of each other’s fingers tangled in their hair, the way their lips battled to find every inch of the other, and the way their bodies pressed against each other, was all making the moment perfect. They were not thinking about the consequences, about why they couldn’t be together. After letting their feelings fly a few weeks ago, they had been starving for each other ever since.

Enjolras pulled back to look at Grantaire, and he smiled. He brushed his thumbs over Grantaire’s cheeks, wiping the last of the tears away. Grantaire laughed and Enjolras joined in. He reached forward and kissed him quickly again. Grantaire put his hands on Enjolras’ waist and Enjolras put his hands on Grantaire’s chest. Grantaire teased at the hem of his shirt. They just smiled at each other, enjoying giving into their emotions.

“Grantaire,” Enjolras said, getting his attention. He looked up at him in adoration.

“Apollo.”

“I want this, so badly. I want to make this work.”

“You don’t know what you are saying, Enjolras,” Grantaire sighed.

“I am so tired of having to avoid you, of hurting you,” he said. “Plus, I clearly need a saxophone teacher,” he added jokingly.

“You clearly have a student teacher fantasy you want to play out,” Grantaire said sarcastically. Enjolras kissed him and then winked at him.

“Wanna find out?” he laughed and Grantaire shook his head.

“In all seriousness,” Grantaire started.

“In all seriousness, I want to be with you,” Enjolras said, his tone changing. “And I can’t wait til I am not your teacher.”

“Then we won’t,” Grantaire said. “I, well, against my better judgment, I’m okay with keeping a secret.” He whispered the last part in Enjolras’ ear, and Enjolras moaned in agreement. He kissed him, sealing their fate. A secret romance to be hidden until it could not anymore.

Grantaire reluctantly separated from him and started walking to the door. “You know, I actually came here to practice.”

“Who needs that?” Enjolras said jokingly.

“That’s what I said! But Courfeyrac wouldn’t have it,” Grantaire said. “Um, can I have your number?”

“Yes!” Enjolras said very enthusiastically. “I mean, I had been trying to get yours from Eponine, but she wouldn’t give it to me.”

“I tried with Gavroche as well. The Thenardier’s are against us,” Grantaire laughed as he took out his phone. Exchanging their numbers, Grantaire looked one more time at Enjolras who smiled at him.

Leaving the room, Grantaire got his first text saying, ‘ _Until next time.’_

 

Grantaire entered his room in the happiest mood he had been in all semester. Courf and Gavroche just shrugged it off, but Montparnasse knew, just as much as Eponine did when she passed Enjolras’ practice room where she heard music coming out of a saxophone for once, along with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again guys :) so much.  
> Also, I'm gonna put shameless self-promoting here, - you can follow me on tumblr at theangelofmusics-barricade . it's almost the same, except a hyphen instead of an underscore like my name on here.  
> THANK YOU FOR READING :)


	8. Hiding Ourselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I realized I never formally said who plays what so here is my master list:  
> Grantaire - saxophone  
> Enjolras - piano  
> Combeferre - bass  
> Eponine - cello  
> Cosette - flute  
> Gavroche - vocal  
> Courfeyrac - trombone  
> Jehan - vocal  
> Joly - vocal  
> Bossuet - percussion  
> Marius - minor, vocal  
> Montparnasse - biology major
> 
> Thank you again :)

November 5

 

‘ _You are very assertive when you teach.’_

_‘I like that shirt as well.’_

_‘I’d like it more off of you, but you know, people, class, things get in the way.’_

_‘The sound of your voice is hypnotic.’_

_‘You know, we could still act like friends. Eat dinner together, with other people. No one would know. And then, you know, we could go back to your room ;)’_

Enjolras regretted giving Grantaire his number because he would get texts like this every day after class now. But at the same time smiled at all the messages he had received every day. He responded to the last message while ignoring the others.

_‘I’m sure Eponine would love to have dinner with her brother.’_

_‘Family dinner. Meet you at 5?’_

_‘Sounds fine. See you then.’_

_‘Alrighty Apollo,”_ Enjolras rolled his eyes at Grantaire’s nickname for him. He couldn’t stand it. But he knew Grantaire wasn’t stopping.

‘ _Dinner at 5?’_ he texted Eponine. She responded quickly without any disagreement. Enjolras laid down on his bed, wanting to take a nap, if only for a few minutes. He set his phone’s alarm for 4:30 just in case, and passed out.

_“Enjolras, can I see you for a moment?” Dr. Valjean said. Enjolras walked into Valjean’s office and sat down in one of the chairs. Dr. Valjean wasn’t facing him. “Enjolras, it has come to my attention that you are dating one of your students.”_

_“What, what are you talking about?” Enjolras lied. His face turned red and he shifted in the seat._

_“Enjolras, I respected you.” Enjolras noticed the past tense of that verb, and cringed. “Do not lie to me.”_

_“I, just, I couldn’t stop it,” Enjolras begged. “And I am not technically his teacher, sir, you are and I assumed that meant-“_

_“Save it, Enjolras. I will have to remove you from this program. And my recommendation has been revoked.”_

_“Dr. Valjean! Please sir!” Enjolras stood up and pleaded with him, but Dr. Valjean refused to turn towards him. “I can’t help how I feel sir! That should not be a basis for my dismissal!”_

_“Enjolras, please, before I lose my patience,” Anger dripped with every word. Enjolras actually started crying at the situation. He turned towards the door and stopped himself before walking out._

_“Sir, I-“_

_“And Enjolras, you said, ‘he,’ correct?” Enjolras bit back a sob, and only nodded, even though Valjean couldn’t see it. He left the room and everyone he knew was standing outside the door. He couldn’t hold back anymore, and he bolted out of the music building, not stopping until he reached his dorm room and had collapsed on his bed._

Enjolras woke up in the same spot he left his dream in. He was gasping for air so he sat up in his bed, trying to catch his breath. This thought crossed his mind often. The idea of someone finding out, the thought of his relationship being exposed, worried him more than anything. Another part that came up often was people’s judgment of him being gay. It was a secret known only to his circle of friends, and Grantaire.

He felt so stupid, especially since Valjean was always the one who found out. Valjean was the most understanding teacher on campus, and yet he was always the one to be the most judgmental in his nightmare. He grabbed his phone, just before the alarm went off. He shook his head to wake himself up more and then walked out to the lounge. Combeferre was sitting in there, watching TV.

“Are you coming to dinner with us?” Enjolras said, grabbing a pretzel from the bag next to him.

“Is Eponine going?” he asked. Enjolras rolled his eyes.

“Is she all you care about now? What about your precious suitemate?” Enjolras said sarcastically.

“Eh, he stays in his room all alone doing god knows what. I guess you can say we’ve grown apart.”

“No, Combeferre, please, forgive me!” Enjolras cried, kneeling in front of him. He laughed as Combeferre pushed him out of the way. “Anyway, are you coming or not?”

“Who else is going?”

“Ep, Gavroche, Grantaire and I,” he said.

“So have you gotten over your feud?” he asked. “You and Grantaire, I mean.”

“Yeah, he helped me with the saxophone and then we talked and realized that we were fairly similar so yeah,” Enjolras was use to lying about Grantaire, but it still hurt every time. Especially now that his fear was fresh in his mind after his nap. What if they all found out? What would they think of him, breaking the rules? He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his mind. Combeferre turned the TV off and began to grab his jacket to walk out the door with him.

Enjolras and Combeferre met Eponine, Gavroche, Grantaire, Courfeyrac, and Jehan at the table already. Eponine went up to Combeferre and hugged him tightly, sharing a somewhat secret squeeze of their hands. They grabbed one of the larger tables, and Grantaire made sure to sit next to Enjolras, if only to covertly keep his hand on his thigh for most of the meal. It was interesting how Combeferre had asked if they had gotten over their feud. The more Enjolras thought about it, the more he realized they fought a lot. It was meaningless arguments, more for the sake of Grantaire trying to get under his skin, but still. And one came up during dinner.

“No, that is a terrible song and I can’t believe you even brought that up,” Enjolras stated. Grantaire laughed.

“I love that song, Courf. I totally agree with you,” Grantaire said. “ _I’m gonna pop some tags,”_

_“Only got 20 dollars in my pocket_ ,” Courfeyrac continued. They laughed, unable to continue the song. Enjolras groaned and throw his head back.

“Oh Apollo, sticking to your classical music makes you ignorant to the wonderful music of today’s top artists.” Enjolras glared at Grantaire.

“I love my classical music, and I am content with not being into the ‘popular’ music,” Enjolras argued.

“Of course, now if only you had a time machine to go back to the 19th century.”

“I would love to. I could get away from here, from people like you.”

“Oh, Apollo, you couldn’t live without me.” Grantaire put his hands over his heart as he sarcastically spoke. Enjolras rolled his eyes and turned to Eponine and Combeferre.

“You have to agree with me, please?” he begged. But he was at a loss. They were too focused on themselves to even have heard what they were arguing.

“What?” Combeferre said. Eponine sat up, trying to hide her blush.

“You guys suck. Making me lose against a bunch of freshmen.”

“Hey,” Gavroche poked up. “I prefer the term first-year student.” The table laughed at the school’s new terminology. Grantaire snuck an admiring look at Enjolras. The way he smiled and the way his laugh rang out. It sounded like angels, just like his voice in general. Grantaire blushed and had to force himself to look away, afraid of shattering some illusion because he didn’t deserve this. Enjolras was a great student, and he was risking a lot by being with Grantaire. Grantaire hated himself for being so selfish.

They finished dinner and went their separate ways. Gavroche had a lesson, so he went to the music building. Courf and Jehan went back to Courfeyrac’s room. Eponine told Combeferre that he could come over because Cosette was with Marius, since he was on duty tonight. Enjolras and Grantaire walked slower than everyone else. As Grantaire was about to split to go to his freshmen dorm, Enjolras grabbed his arm.

“Combeferre isn’t coming back to our suite. And Joly and Bossuet probably are off campus at Musichetta’s. So,” he stopped, fidgeting with his hands.

“Yes, Enjolras,” Grantaire teased, wanting to hear him ask it.

“Wanna come over to my dorm?” Enjolras blurted out. Grantaire smiled and linked his arm with him and began pulling him down the sidewalk. He was laughing and was quickly out of breath. When he stopped, he had to put his hands on his knees.

“I don’t even know what dorm you live in,” he said. Enjolras rolled his eyes and began walking ahead.

“Fisher 29,” he said, leaving Grantaire. Grantaire looked at him frozen for a moment, but then he took off running again. He passed Enjolras and raced to the upperclassmen dorm. Enjolras patiently took his time. Someone must have let him in, because he didn’t find Grantaire until he was outside of the suite door.

“Took you long enough,” Grantaire said, still seeming like he was trying to catch his breath. Enjolras took his key out and opened the door. He grabbed Grantaire’s hand and pulled him inside. Enjolras slipped his red jacket off and threw it on the couch. Grantaire nervously squeezed his green sweat shirt tighter around him.

“You know, I really don’t approve of all these text messages you send me during class. I mean, you are so lucky that my phone is on silent during class.” He grabbed a bottle of water for the both of them.

“Oh but I enjoy it so well,” Grantaire smirked. He sat down on the couch and grabbed the water from Enjolras over the back of the couch. “And it is all very true.”

“Is it now?” he asked. He looked down at his collared shirt. “You know I like this shirt a lot too. I like the color red, if you haven’t noticed.”

“I’ve noticed.” Grantaire said. “And that’s the text you focus on the most?” Enjolras smiled and went over to Grantaire, closing most of the space between them.

“Well, I could focus on the texts that all have to do with me and your attraction to me,” he kissed him, and bit his lip. “But I’m not that vain.”

“Well I will,” Grantaire said aggressively.  He grabbed Enjolras and looked him in the eye. “Your voice is one of the most amazing sounds in the world, and I’m a music major, I know sound. You are so strong with everything that you do, the way you teach, the way you play piano, everything. And I cannot get the image of you shirtless at the Musain weeks ago out of my mind. I see it when I close my eyes at night. I see you when you are teaching, and it is so hard to not run up there and kiss you in front of everyone. To show everyone that you, are, mine.” He punctuated the last few words to impress the point on Enjolras. Enjolras moaned as Grantaire kissed his neck, biting and sucking in desire.

Enjolras tugged Grantaire’s sweat shirt off to remove another layer that was keeping them apart. They battled for dominance over each other. Enjolras had the advantage of being on top of Grantaire, but Grantaire was still leading him, having more experience. Enjolras had already taken Grantaire’s jacket off, but he wanted more. He fisted his hands in his t-shirt, wanting to rip it off. Grantaire took the hint and pulled it over his head. Enjolras stopped to admire his bare chest. He dragged his fingers down his chest, leaving red marks in their tracks. Grantaire threw his head back and moaned loudly.

Enjolras replaced his hands with his mouth and began kissing down his chest. Grantaire tangled his fingers in his hair. When Enjolras licked his nipple, he growled and pulled him up by his hair. He looked at him in desire and attached himself to his lips again. This time Grantaire tugged at Enjolras’ shirt, wanting it off. “You are wearing too much clothes,” he moaned. Enjolras laughed and pulled it off. They weren’t going to go past here, but they enjoyed each other’s company.

When the sexual desire began to die down, they kissed each other gently. They had marks all over themselves from biting and kissing, but now they only wanted to feel each other. Grantaire wrapped his arms around him, and Enjolras leaned his head on his chest. Enjolras drew nonsense designs on Grantaire’s chest. Grantaire kissed Enjolras’ forehead gently and played with his perfect blond hair. Enjolras looked up at Grantaire and cupped his cheek.

“I’m telling Dr. Valjean that I can’t teach next semester,” he said. It was something that had been on his mind for a few weeks now. He didn’t want this to be a secret. He was sick of secrets, both of them. He wanted to be himself now. Grantaire looked scared.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Do you not want me to?” Enjolras asked in confusion. “Because from what I see,” he trailed his finger down his chest. Grantaire smiled.

“I just don’t want you to do something you regret. Teaching and being a great student is so important and I don’t want you to throw that away for,” he stopped.

“For an amazing relationship with someone I really like to be around, that I really like to see and that I want to be with?”

“For someone that doesn’t deserve someone as great as you.”

“Grantaire, please do not say that,” Enjolras looked him sternly in the eyes. “Don’t think that you aren’t worthy of me. Don’t put me on that pedestal.”

“Enjolras,” Grantaire sighed.

“I’ve made my decision. I want to be with you, with no strings attached.” Grantaire looked away. Enjolras got up and grabbed his hand. “Come on,” he grabbed their shirts so no one noticed they had been there. Enjolras took him into his room. They lay down on the bed together. Grantaire had his back to Enjolras, but they were pressed together with no space between them. Enjolras had his hand over his waist and Grantaire laced his fingers together with his. Enjolras kissed his forehead and they fell asleep like that.

Combeferre came in after being at Eponine’s for a few hours. Enjolras and Grantaire thought they had grabbed all of their things, but Combeferre saw two different pairs of shoes sitting at the door. He slowly opened Enjolras’ door and saw them together. He smiled and closed the door again. He realized that Eponine had been dropping subtle hints, but he had just now gotten them. Combeferre continued to his room.

_‘I get it now,_ ’ Combeferre texted Eponine.

_‘Took you long enough.’_


	9. An Artist in Many Ways

November 17

 

As the group got closer, it was no longer uncommon to see all of them together. Courf and Combeferre became almost inseparable, unless it was for their respective significant others. Eponine took advantage of the freshmen group to watch Gavroche. Grantaire’s habits had rubbed off on him, and she wanted to correct them.

Although Enjolras and Grantaire had the opportunity to hang out more as friends, they had their secret romance to reveal their feelings. They were always the last ones out of the Theory classroom. Courfeyrac and Gavroche gave up waiting for him, especially since they always had something planned to do together. Enjolras would always grab Grantaire and push him against the board. He would growl at him at how annoyed he was at snarky comments or how he didn’t pay attention. Grantaire enjoyed his anger, because that fueled his desire to kiss him.

They would always see each other in the practice rooms around 11 at night. It seemed like they were the only two who liked to practice late at night. Sometimes they had actually planned to practice, it just never ended that way. Most of the time, Grantaire interrupted Enjolras’ practicing to push him against the piano. He enjoyed making him brush against the piano and hearing the chords ring out. Enjolras would always jump in surprise, which made Grantaire smile against his mouth.

‘ _Marius is with Cosette.’_ Eponine texted him. Enjolras sighed as he played a chord, letting it ring out in the practice room. It was early so Grantaire hadn’t stopped by yet, so Enjolras was going to go to him. Especially since Eponine had now told him Marius wouldn’t be in the dorm to catch him. He couldn’t play anyway, his mind was elsewhere.

_“Dr. Valjean?” Enjolras said, knocking on his office door._

_“Enjolras, please come in,” Valjean said, pointing to the seat. “What can I help you with?”_

_“I, I just wanted to tell you that I don’t think I can teach next semester. It’s just been really taxing on me and I would just needed to choose one of the things that I had a choice on,” Enjolras was speaking fast, nervous about the whole situation._

_“Well, Enjolras, I’m sorry you feel that way,” Dr. Valjean said. “You are one of my best students, the top of your class, but your studies come first.” Studies, right…_

_“Thank you for understanding, Dr. Valjean,” Enjolras said quietly. He turned to leave the room quickly._

_“And Enjolras,” Dr. Valjean started. Enjolras froze and turned back to face him. He nodded. “Just remember that my office is open to talk, if things get too stressful.” Enjolras smiled and also felt pained. He didn’t want to lie to Valjean. He was one of the most generous and understanding teachers in the school. And here he was telling him a blatant lie. He nodded to Dr. Valjean and left his office._

Dr. Valjean was a great teacher and he couldn’t put the conversation past him. He did it for Grantaire and he knew that was a great reason, but he didn’t like disappointing Valjean. He stood outside Grantaire’s dorm, not realizing how fast his legs were taking him, and texted Montparnasse. ‘ _Are you in your room?’_ He could hear movement in there, but he wasn’t sure if that was just Grantaire or not.

_‘Nope. Out with friends. Why?’_

_‘Nothing, just wondering.’_ Enjolras put his phone away and wiggled the doorknob, finding the door open. He quietly snuck in and found Grantaire with his back to him. He was hunched over the desk, and he looked like he wouldn’t have noticed if Enjolras had come in singing. He was working furiously on something, and Enjolras was curious. He tiptoed over and looked over his shoulder. Grantaire was drawing in his sketchbook.

Enjolras looked closely at his sketch. It was a man, laying down on a couch. A precariously placed blanket covered him in spots. As Enjolras continued looking at the drawing, he leaned closer and eventually Grantaire jumped. He turned to see Enjolras standing behind him.

“Enjolras!” he shouted. Enjolras smiled and kissed him.

“Good evening sir,” he said.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, taking his hand.

“Well I heard you had an empty room, and I thought,” he leaned down and whispered into his ear, “I thought I could take advantage of that.” Grantaire moaned against Enjolras’ lips. “Although, I am curious about what I interrupted.” Grantaire immediately grabbed at the sketchbook and held it to his chest. “Oh, come on.”

“No, no, you don’t want to see that,” Grantaire said. Enjolras made a face and then started kissing his neck. Grantaire was filled with lustful feelings and he closed his eyes and relaxed. Enjolras snaked his hands up and grabbed the sketchbook, turning away to attempt to look at it. “Enjolras, please!” he cried.

Enjolras opened up the book and saw magnificent recollections of their entire group. As he flipped more, he noticed the abundance of his own image. Some weren’t finished, some were just quick sketches, and some were so detailed and accurate, he thought they should be hung in a museum. His thumb traced over the R at the bottom of every page. Grantaire ripped it out of his hands. Enjolras looked up at him, content.

“Grantaire, why didn’t you tell me you sketched?” he asked.

“Because, I don’t. It’s a pathetic hobby,” he responded.

“You know, some people say that about music.”

“Well that’s not true for music.” Grantaire turned away so he didn’t have to look him in the eyes. He was scared of anyone finding his sketchbook. Only Montparnasse knew about his drawings.

“How often do you draw, me?” he asked slowly. Grantaire sighed and turned around with his cheeks red in embarrassment.

“Often. You never leave my head Apollo,” he tried to joke. Enjolras smiled and took his hand.

“Please, let me see?” he asked again, quieter. Grantaire cringed, but slowly relinquished his hold on the book. They walked over to Grantaire’s bed. Enjolras slowly opened the book. The first few pictures were from back home, so they were of people Enjolras didn’t know. As he got more into the book, he noticed his face becoming more and more constant. He checked the date of the first appearance, which was before their theory class. He looked at Grantaire in confusion.

“How did you know me before I knew you?” he asked.

“Oh, that was, hmph,” he nodded at the memory. “I saw you with Eponine the day of the music major picnic over orientation weekend. To say you stuck out was an understatement.” Enjolras blushed and then kissed Grantaire’s hand. He turned back to the pad and continued flipping. He paid careful attention to the dates and watched how the sketches progressed with their relationship. After the night at the Musain house, shirtless pictures became abundant. They were mixed in with quick sketches that didn’t look like they had been finished. This was in between their two talks. He could see Grantaire breathe deeply at a few of them.

The change in character when they had gotten together was obvious. It was happier and more detailed. Grantaire now had the real thing to go off of. The pictures also lost more and more clothing. Enjolras bit his tongue as he got to the sketch he had just been working hard on. He looked up at Grantaire, who had his eyes closed and still had red cheeks. He cupped his cheeks, forcing him to look at him.

“You are so talented, and perfect. Please don’t ever think less than that.” Enjolras kissed his forehead. Grantaire looked up at him and smiled. He felt Enjolras’ thumbs caress his cheeks.

“Enjolras,” he sighed. Enjolras reached forward and kissed him for a long time. He didn’t want to separate. When they did, Grantaire mumbled just barely loud enough for Enjolras to hear, “I love you.” Enjolras tensed up at the confession and felt his heart actually hurt. He ran his fingers through Grantaire’s hair.

“Grantaire,” he started. He looked him in the eyes, those eyes that held such adoration for him, that could see him in all these different forms that he could pull from his mind and put onto paper, that held love that was almost tangible. “I love you too.”

They tangled together on Grantaire’s bed, letting their hands roam on top of their clothing. Kissing felt so powerful now. It felt open and free. They explored each other’s bodies to make the other feel perfect. Their lips were red and a bit swollen by the time they separated. They lay together, playing with each other’s hair. Grantaire’s head was on Enjolras’ chest. Enjolras swirled around a black curl while Grantaire played with one of the buttons on one of the many collared shirts that Enjolras owned.

When time had passed, although they had no recollection of it, Enjolras made his way out of the bed. Before he left, he turned to Grantaire. “I don’t want you to just draw from memory,” he said. “I want you to draw me, while I’m here.”

“You want to model for me?” Grantaire asked playfully. Enjolras smiled.

“I think we have different ideas of modeling. I’m thinking more clothing advertisement than sex magazine.”

“Damn,” Grantaire cursed, jokingly. They laughed and parted with a kiss. It was quiet, so Enjolras slowly closed the door and snuck out, not being seen by anyone. When he got back to his dorm, Joly was coming out of the bathroom from brushing his teeth.

“Jeez, you didn’t get kicked out til late this time,” he said. Enjolras glanced at the clock that said 1:27. Enjolras smiled, almost finding it funny that Joly had no idea where he had actually been.

“Yeah, public safety was nice tonight because I was the only one in there,” he lied. “Good night.”

“Night, Enjolras.” Joly said, leaving him alone in the living room. Enjolras slowly made his way into the bedroom and slept with an interesting dream about being a part of a photo shoot.


	10. Pilgrims and Indians

November 23

 

As they spoke excitedly about how little days there were until Thanksgiving break, Grantaire sat quietly in the corner. He wasn’t participating in the conversation and Enjolras noticed. They left dinner together, and Eponine, Combeferre, Enjolras and Grantaire walked to the Fisher dorm together. Since all of them knew about their relationships, they didn’t care to hide it. When they got settled, Eponine put a movie on in the living room.

Grantaire was engrossed in the superhero movie. Enjolras wasn’t even sure which one was playing. He was watching Grantaire’s face. Grantaire’s head was on Enjolras’ lap, and Enjolras was running his fingers through his hair. He looked up at Eponine and Combeferre on the other couch, and Eponine caught his eye. She smiled, happy to see them together. She turned back quickly to the movie, not wanting to miss much. She ran her fingers up Combeferre’s arm, which was holding her while she sat on his lap. He wanted to smile at her, excited that she had finally found someone for her that wasn’t Marius.

He looked back down at Grantaire and continued smiling. He had found someone too. He would give up anything for him. He would fight for anything that Grantaire asked him for. He belonged to Grantaire. Because of that, he didn’t want to see him upset.

After the movie, Grantaire followed Enjolras into his room and watched him pack up a few things to go home with. He sat awkwardly on the bed, and there was silence between them. Enjolras struggled with asking Grantaire if he were going home, afraid of the answer. Finally he worked up the nerve to ask.

“So are you going home for Thanksgiving?” he asked when his back was turned. Grantaire shrugged and stretched.

“Nope, better off here than at home,” he announced. Enjolras cringed, but didn’t want to press the subject.

“Oh,” he said.

“Don’t do that, Enjolras,” Grantaire said sternly. “I don’t want you to do that.”

“I was just-“ Enjolras started. He turned to face him.

“No. I do not want your pity. I am completely content here. More than content, because I have something here that I never had at home.”

“What?”

“You, you dummy,” he said jokingly. Enjolras cracked a smile and caught his lips quickly, before folding another shirt.

“I don’t want you to be here alone.” Enjolras continued. Grantaire sighed.

“I won’t be alone. Montparnasse is staying too.”

“Yeah, but he has other friends staying. Courf and Gavroche are leaving. I’m going home.” Enjolras sat down on the bed beside him. He took his hand. “Stay with me.”

“I think I should just move in here. I always end up sleeping over on the weekends,” he joked. Enjolras smiled but shook his head.

“I didn’t mean like that. I mean, well yeah, you can stay tonight, but I meant for Thanksgiving, come home with me.”

“Wow, already getting to meet the family Enjolras, we are moving quickly,” he said sarcastically. Enjolras sighed.

“Grantaire,” he started. Grantaire stretched again and fell back onto the bed. He looked up at Enjolras as his thumb caressed his. He looked at him in adoration and awe, still wondering how he could have been able to have this god be his.

“You really want me to come home with you?” he asked, quietly. Enjolras smiled and Grantaire sighed at the sight before him. He reached his hand up to cup his cheek, his thumb touching the tight corners of his mouth that held the smile he loved. Enjolras lay down next to him, resting his head on Grantaire’s arm. Enjolras’ hand was on Grantaire’s chest.

“Yes, I do,” he said softly. Grantaire sighed.

“Well, I guess I have to now,” he said sarcastically. “I can’t say no to you, Apollo.”

“Well if you can’t say no,” he growled and swung himself around him, his legs on either side of his hips. Grantaire smirked and reached up to kiss him. He pulled Enjolras down to him and dug his fingers into his back. Enjolras groaned into his mouth as he pushed himself against Grantaire. He rolled his hips into his, which caused Grantaire to gasp into his mouth. Enjolras smiled and continued, which made Grantaire almost freeze his movements. Enjolras lifted his head and sat up, still straddling Grantaire’s hips.

“Enjolras,” he moaned. Enjolras smiled playfully as he dragged his fingers down Grantaire’s chest over his t-shirt. When he got to the hem, he slipped his hands under the fabric and slid up in the opposite direction. Grantaire threw his head back at the feeling of Enjolras’ fingers on his bare chest. Enjolras bit his lip at the marvelous sight before him. The shirt balled up with Enjolras’ arms, so Enjolras could see Grantaire’s stomach. He inched down slightly and then kissed his chest. Grantaire nearly yelped at the feeling, and then laced his fingers in the blond curls.

Grantaire wanted Enjolras to continue descending down his body, teasing at the edge of his jeans. Grantaire wiggled, but Enjolras eventually lifted his head up. However, he did not stop without leaving his mark on Grantaire. He stood over Grantaire and watched him with his eyes closed, feeling where Enjolras’ had just bitten and left new bruises. When Grantaire calmed down, he opened his eyes.

“You’ve never done that before,” he said, still catching his breath.

“I wanted to try something new, I guess,” he said, leaning down to kiss him again, gentler this time.

“You need to try something new more often,” he joked.

“You horny bastard,” he said sarcastically. Grantaire smirked and pulled his shirt back down.

“Now, now, let’s not get offensive.” Enjolras continued to put clothes in a duffle bag.

“So are you going to spend Thanksgiving with me?” Grantaire stayed silent, still smiling. “Please?” He cocked an eyebrow. “Please? Please? Please?”

“Oh, Enjolras I love when you beg,” Grantaire laughed. Enjolras hit him lightly on his arm. “If you really want me to, I guess I will celebrate Pilgrims and Indians with you.” Enjolras kissed him.

“Good, now why don’t you go pack?” he said.

“But I thought you said I could stay over?” he whined. Enjolras rolled his eyes and then put his duffle bag on the floor, so they could have more room on the bed. They wrestled with each other for a bit, but quieted down quickly, before falling asleep with limbs tangled together under the covers.

 

November 25

 

“Gavroche, you take forever!” Eponine cried out. They were all sitting in Enjolras’ car when Gavroche finally came out with his duffel bag for the weekend home. When they were finally all settled, Eponine in the front seat, Gavroche and Grantaire in the back, they waved to Courf and Jehan who were on the sidewalk still packing and drove off. The car ride was only about two and a half hours and was filled with conversation and music. Each one plugged their iPods into the stereo and got to choose a song, which clearly triggered arguments.

“No you are not putting on Taylor Swift, Eponine.”

“Gavroche, why do you even have the Jonas Brothers on your iPod?”

“Enjolras, I can’t sing to a Bach Invention.”

“Grantaire, of course you would choose a band no one has heard of.”

“Oh Eponine not your musicals, what’s this one? _Spring Awakening_?”

“Enjolras I hate this band. Please turn it off.”

The conversations carried on from the music, sometimes analyzing it or just critiquing it. Still, the car ride passed by quickly, and they were soon in their hometown in New Jersey. Enjolras dropped Eponine and Gavroche off at a small little house on a quiet road in the woods. Grantaire climbed forward into the passenger seat and sat with a nervous sigh.

“Grantaire,” Enjolras started when they had begun to drive again. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just a little nervous,” Grantaire responded. Enjolras put his hand on Grantaire’s knee.

“Hey, my parents love meeting friends of mine,” he stressed the friends part. They had talked about the fact that Enjolras hadn’t come out to his parents yet, so Grantaire was just a friend of his who wasn’t able to go home for Thanksgiving. Enjolras’ parents were more than willing. Grantaire was nervous nonetheless.

“I know. I just, well, I don’t meet my ‘friend’s’ parents. So it’s the first impression that needs to be good. And well, I’m not good at that.” They pulled into the driveway of a Victorian style house that had a large sprawling yard.

“Don’t worry, Taire,” Enjolras grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. “You are fine with first impressions. And even if you do mess up, *cough, cough, theory, cough, cough* you make up for it.” He smiled at him. They both wanted to reach forward and kiss each other, but they knew that time had passed. Grantaire sighed.

“I think this is gonna be even harder than the first impression,” he said. His thumb caressed Enjolras’ hand, which was hidden from anyone outside the car.

“Very much so,” Enjolras replied. “But I know my parents fairly well. And I know they leave a lot.” He left it there and opened his door. They walked up to the door together and Enjolras’ mother opened the door.

The afternoon was filled with greetings and small talk. His parents asked the both of them about school, and how the semester was going. They talked about how Enjolras was Grantaire’s Theory TA, and how Grantaire had helped Enjolras with his woodwinds methods classes.

Enjolras kept sneaking glances at Grantaire, which probably just came off as being attentive to his parents. Only he would know they were in admiration. Grantaire spoke with ease and confidence in front of his parents. Even Enjolras didn’t have that. Grantaire was being himself, which is something Enjolras could never do. His dad, a businessman, wanted Enjolras to be a doctor or lawyer or CEO. It took him months of fighting to let him go into music. What made him happier was seeing his parents accept Grantaire. He didn’t have to prove himself. They liked him from the second he came in the door.

“So why didn’t you go home for Thanksgiving, Grantaire?” his mother asked.

“Oh, um, my parents and I planned for me to only come home on the longer breaks, due to the travel time. I would have to fly home,” he lied. Enjolras knew he was lying. Grantaire lived closer to the school than he did. He never pressed the subject into why Grantaire and Montparnasse were actually not going home. He figured he would find out one day.

Conversation eventually died down and Enjolras helped Grantaire to his room. They had multiple empty guest bedrooms, so Grantaire had his choice. Naturally he chose the one closest to Enjolras. As they unpacked, Grantaire whispered to Enjolras, “So do I get to sneak in like I do to your dorm room, late at night? Or maybe the other way around, when you know that my roommate isn’t in the room, and neither is Marius and you creep into the freshmen dorms,” he teased whispering in his ear.

“Shush,” Enjolras said, brushing his fingers quickly on Grantaire’s arm.  “Come on, dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of you that read this. Thanks :)


	11. Family Matters

November 27

 

Thanksgiving dinner the next day was relatively quiet. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, even though Grantaire expected something to go horribly wrong when he asked for the mashed potatoes. Grantaire kept making sure his knee brushed against Enjolras’ from time to time, especially since his parents were on the opposite side of the table. He even made sure to put his hand on his knee multiple times throughout the night.

As they cleaned up, Enjolras’ mother told them that her and his dad were going out to meet with the rest of the neighborhood for drinks at someone’s house. They wouldn’t be back until late. Grantaire and Enjolras offered to finish cleaning to get them out of the house faster. Enjolras waved to them as they left while Grantaire sat on the couch in the living room. When Enjolras saw that they were out of sight, he nearly fell over the couch on top of Grantaire.

“You know, I think it’s easier to hide this from an entire campus than it is from your parents,” Grantaire attempted to say in between kisses.

“Shut up,” Enjolras said, grabbing his hair and pulling him to his lips. They had been teasing each other since arriving yesterday. Enjolras couldn’t take it anymore. He kissed down Grantaire’s jaw to his neck and sucked just below his ear, knowing that was where he could get Grantaire to moan the loudest. His groans filled the empty house and it fueled Enjolras’ passion.

“I think, I am going to have to sneak into your room, Apollo,” he said, breathing heavily. He was gripping onto Enjolras’ neck tightly, keeping his lips attached to his body somehow. “I can’t let you leave after this.”

“Grantaire,” Enjolras groaned against his skin. Grantaire pulled him up and kissed him, making sure to catch his bottom lip with his teeth. Their hands pulled at the clothing on their bodies, but Grantaire made his move. He hated teasing. His hand brushed Enjolras’ crotch which made Enjolras back up.

“Grantaire,” he said, all drops of lust leaving.

“I’m sorry, sorry, it’s just, ugh,” he groaned, looking away from him. Enjolras bit his lip, which was still sore from Grantaire’s teeth. He forced Grantaire to look at him and then took his hand. He led him to his thigh, where Grantaire slowly pulled his hand up. “Are you sure?”

“Not completely,” Enjolras started. “But I’ll take a step.” Grantaire smiled sneakily and then attached himself to his lips again. His hand danced at the edge of his jeans, before sliding under the band. Enjolras was nearly shaking as Grantaire took him in his hand. The feeling caused Enjolras to moan so loud, it echoed.

“This would be easier with your jeans off,” he barely managed to whisper. Enjolras shakily unbutton his pants and slipped them down his legs. The freeing feeling made him push his hips up into Grantaire’s hand. Grantaire actually laughed. “Patience, dear Apollo,”

“Grantaireeeeeeeeee,” he groaned. He worked Grantaire’s shirt off and was kissing his chest when he tensed up. “Taire, I can’t.” Grantaire sped up and Enjolras bit his lip to stop from shouting as he came. Grantaire loved the sight before him. As Enjolras’ came down from his high, Grantaire captured his lips again, gently this time.

“Now that was beautiful,” Grantaire exclaimed.

“That was insane,” Enjolras stated. He smoothed out Grantaire’s crazy hair, or at least attempted to. “Come on, we can’t be down here like this.” They gathered their clothing, putting most of it back on and went up to Enjolras’ room. They didn’t really continue much there, rather just lay together. In the silence Enjolras finally said what was on my mind.

“I want to tell my parents,” he said.

“What?” Grantaire said groggily.

“I want to come out to my parents, Taire,” he repeated. Grantaire sat up a bit, preparing himself for this.

“Are you sure?” he asked. “I mean, not that I don’t want you to, but like, with me here?”

“I told you that I was sick of living these secrets. That includes my parents.” Enjolras said. “And seeing the way you interact with them, the way that you can speak in such confidence, I just wish I could do that. And I don’t think I can unless I’m being honest with them.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, okay. I’m proud of you, and I’m going to stand by you.” Enjolras smiled and kissed Grantaire softly.

“Thank you.”

 

Now if only it could be that easy.

 

November 30

 

Enjolras decided to wait until Sunday to tell his parents. That way, if there was any backlash, he was leaving anyway so he wouldn’t have to deal with them. He was waiting upstairs in his room with Grantaire. Grantaire was lounging on his bed while Enjolras was pacing frantically across the room.

“At the way you are pacing, your parents are probably already suspecting something is up,” Grantaire said, not getting up from the bed.

“So? They’ll find out soon enough,” he said sternly.

“Enjolras, please don’t do something you are going to regret,” Grantaire pleaded. He reached forward to grab his hand on his next pass by. “Enjolras.”

“Grantaire, don’t worry. I need this,” he knelt down to look at Grantaire. “Have, have you done this before?” he asked, not sure what he wanted the answer to be.

“Um, well kind of?” Grantaire said. “I didn’t really stick around long enough to hear their reactions, but they know.” Enjolras took the hint of the quick answer and decided to not push the topic anymore.

“Are you okay with being here?” he asked.

“Apollo, my god, I will be with you always,” Grantaire praised. Enjolras rolled his eyes and then pulled himself up off the ground. He took his hand and brought him downstairs to the living room. His mom was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. He opened his mouth to call for his father, but decided against it in the last second.

“Mom?” he asked, getting her attention. They both sat down on the couch together, close enough that their legs had no space between them. Enjolras wanted nothing more than to grab Grantaire’s hand and run his thumb along his saxophonist fingers. Enjolras’ mother pulled her reading glasses off.

“Yes dear? Are you going to get going soon?” she asked.

“Um, yes, well, I have to tell you something first,” he started.

“Well get on with it, I don’t want you to be late,” she said, barely paying attention.

“Mom, Grantaire isn’t my friend.” He paused and laced his fingers into Grantaire’s. “He’s more than that.”

“Dear, what are you saying?” she said, now paying full attention to him. Her eyes darted to their joined hands and then back up to Enjolras’ face.

“Mom, I’m gay.” He said, keeping his head high. His mother’s eyes widened as she tried to grasp this.

“I, I, Gabriel (Enjolras’ first name, yup I have a N2N headcanon), maybe, maybe we should get your father, and you can,” his mother stuttered.

“Go ahead. He should know too,” Enjolras said. His mother stood up and walked into the back office.  Grantaire looked at him and he reassured him with a smile. His parents stayed in the backroom for a while, clearly discussing the situation before coming back in the room.  Enjolras’ father sat down on the couch across from them.

“Gabriel, what is going on?” he asked, nearly sighing.

“Dad, I told mom and I’m not backing down on it. I’m gay, and Grantaire is my boyfriend.” Even Grantaire was taken back the declaration. Because they had to hide their relationship at school from almost everyone, they had never been able to be open. Hearing Enjolras call him his boyfriend made Grantaire’s heart flutter.

“Gabriel,” his father started. Grantaire felt Enjolras’ fingers close tightly around his hand. “Gabriel, I understand that college is a time to find yourself, so I guess I can see why this phase-“ Both Grantaire and Enjolras jumped at the term.

“Phase?” Enjolras said, trying to keep calm. “I’m sorry, dad, but this is not a phase. I’ve been attracted to men since I can remember. It’s just that I’ve finally found someone that I have allowed myself to be open with and the people I love.” His voice gradually got louder. Grantaire tried to pull him back but he was leaning forward to his parents.

Enjolras’ mother had her hand over her mouth and was walking behind the chair that his father was sitting in. He was smoothing his hair back and both were looking away from the couple on the couch. “Mr. and Mrs. Enjolras, I just wanted to-“ Grantaire started.

“Grantaire, I’m sorry, but you are the last I want to hear from.” His father started. “You came into my house, I let you live under my roof, and you lied to me.” Grantaire’s eyes widened at the accusations that were flying in the room. Enjolras stood up, dropping his hand from Grantaire’s. He walked over to his father and slapped him. He then turned and grabbed Grantaire’s hand again. They walked upstairs and grabbed their bags.

They walked past the living room again, giving his parents one last chance. They heard his mother saying, “What will they think?” Grantaire looked at her and saw her gesturing to the houses outside. He was infuriated at the idea that Enjolras’ parents were choosing their image over their own son. He nearly ran out of the house to Enjolras’ car. They sped out of the driveway, stopping in an empty parking lot, seeing as they had time before picking up Eponine and Gavroche.

Grantaire wanted to wait for Enjolras to begin any conversation. He didn’t want to bombard him, because he knew he would hate that. But when he turned to look at him and saw him just staring blankly out the front windshield, he couldn’t hold his tongue anymore. “Enjolras,” he put his hand on his knee. “My Enjolras, don’t worry about them.” Enjolras sighed shakily.

“Taire, I just can’t believe that just happened,” he whispered.

“I know, it sucks that people can be-“

“I mean, I actually stood up for myself. This never happens,” Enjolras turned toward him, and it wasn’t pain on his face, but pride. “I feel so free.” Grantaire’s eyes widened at his excitement.

“So you aren’t-“

“Upset?” he finished his question. “My parents have always thought they could form me into their little mold. You should have seen how I told them I wanted to be a music major. They eventually got over themselves, maybe this time they won’t. Who knows? But Grantaire,” he took his shoulders and looked him in the eye. “They know. I don’t have to feel like I’m hiding so much anymore.” He kissed him hard and then fell back against his seat. Grantaire smiled.

“I’m happy for you,” he said.

“Be happy for both of us,” he responded. “Because you are mine, and I am yours, and we are one step closer to showing the entire world that.” Grantaire was so surprised at his reaction. He expected him to be distraught over losing his parents’ acceptance. Instead, he was relieved.

“You are amazing,” Grantaire sighed. Enjolras turned to him again.

“No, you are. You are the one who convinced me to be open with them, be open with myself,” he cried. He took his hands in his, holding them tightly. “Thank you.” Grantaire smiled and then leaned back in the chair.

“Come on, let’s go save the Thenardier’s” Grantaire said. Enjolras turned the car on and turned out of the parking lot.

When they got to the small little house, Grantaire motioned to move from the front to the back but Eponine waved him off. “You got there first, take it,” she said. “I’ll survive with Gavroche.” She pushed Gavroche gently and he shoved back. Enjolras plugged his iPod in for the ride. They spent most of it in silence. Grantaire closed his eyes about an hour into the ride.

_“I did not steal any fucking booze from you!” Grantaire shouted. He had his back to his father, refusing to look at him as he packed a back pack._

_“You’re a lying prick. I had a whole case in here last night and there are two left!” He shouted. Grantaire turned on his heels and looked him in the eye._

_“You drank them, you ass. You’re a goddamn drunk that can’t even tell how much he’s had when he wakes up hung over in the morning!”_

_“Shut the fuck up you ungrateful boy!” His father slapped him across the face. He glared and then turned to throw the last bits of clothing in his bag._

_“Don’t worry, because I’m out of here. I have five days left in this shithole and then I am off to school, where you don’t have to pay a thing because no one makes any money here!”_

_“I support this entire family!”_

_“No! You support your alcohol! The only money you had was from me! And now that is leaving. So good luck. You’re on your own!” Grantaire shoved past his father to get to the door. He saw his mother passed out on the couch._

_“Get back here you little bitch!” His mother turned over and groaned at his father’s screaming._

_“Taire?” she questioned. She was barely conscious._

_“I’m done. I’ll spend the last days with Montparnasse. By the way, maybe we will spend that time fucking, because I’m gay you fuck ups. And I don’t care what you say about that one!”_

_He slammed the door shut as he heard his father yell, “You fucking faggot!”_

Grantaire woke up with a jump, which caused him to hit his head against the window. Enjolras looked over quickly before getting back to the road. His eyes held concern but Grantaire just shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. When he brought his hands back down, he noticed it was shaking.

He hadn’t thought about his parents in a while. They crossed his mind a few times at Enjolras’ home, but he had tried to block the last memory he had of them.  He hadn’t been called by the police saying that they were dead, so he guessed that was a good sign. He wasn’t going back there. He was considering staying over winter break, but he figured Montparnasse wouldn’t let him. Montparnasse was being generous enough with letting him stay before they had left back in the summer. He didn’t want to become a permanent house guest.

Grantaire turned his focus to the classical music playing, trying to keep his mind off of memories.


	12. Aftershocks

December 6

 

Grantaire was sketching when Enjolras texted him to come over. He hopped off his bed and looked over at Montparnasse who was watching TV. “Have you decided what you are going to do?” he asked. Montparnasse looked over at him.

“I’m probably going to go home. You can weigh your pros and cons and let me know if you are staying with me or not over break.” Grantaire shook his head to acknowledge him. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked towards the door. “Tell Monsieur Enjolras I say hello,” Montparnasse joked. Grantaire rolled his eyes at him and left the room.

Grantaire wasn’t sure what he was going to do. On one hand he could go home and see a few of the acquaintances he had. But he would be taking advantage of Montparnasse, who had already done so much for him. He also faced a run in with his father, who he never wanted to see. He had left home and wasn’t coming back, so long as the school would let him.

He was about to text Enjolras to let him into Fisher, but a junior was just walking in. He slipped in, hoping no one was noticing his constant presence in the upperclassmen dorm. He was constantly in Enjolras’ suite, because Marius would notice if Enjolras was visiting Grantaire. Combeferre, Eponine, and Montparnasse were still the only ones that knew, although they assumed Courf and Jehan had their suspicions.

Grantaire opened the door to Room 29 and saw Combeferre on the couch. “He’s in his room, Taire,” he motioned down the hall without looking up from the TV. Grantaire stood outside the door for a moment when he heard Eponine in there.

“Don’t worry, Ep, I’ll still take you and Gav home,” Enjolras said. Eponine and him were sitting near his computer.

“Enjolras, please, that is not necessary. We can take the bus and the train. You do not need to drive us all the way home to come back to wherever,” Eponine argued.

“Come back to wherever?” Grantaire asked from the doorway. They both turned at the interruption.

“Uh, yeah,” Enjolras ran his fingers through his hair. Eponine stood up to leave.

“Well you have to tell him,” Eponine said before walking out of the room to join Combeferre.

“Tell me what?” Grantaire asked, now concerned. He took Eponine’s abandoned seat and took Enjolras’ hand in his.

“Um, my parents, they,” he hesitated.

“What did they do?” Grantaire was angry now. Enjolras could feel it in his grip on his hand.

“Stop, it’s fine. They bought me an apartment,” he said.

“Oh?” Grantaire was confused. “So what’s wrong?”

“Well, they bought it so that I didn’t have to be home with them. It’s fairly close to here. Because they don’t want to see me anymore.” Enjolras said the last part slowly.

“Enjolras, stop. Do not look at yourself like that.” Grantaire demanded.

“Taire,” Enjolras sighed. He looked at him in desperation. “What have I done?” Grantaire rubbed his shoulders.

“You have done nothing wrong. You have been yourself and it’s disgusting to think that your parents can’t accept you for that. You are a beautiful, wonderful person who is so talented and perfect that I’m not sure how the world hasn’t exploded from trying to bottle perfection.”

“If this is perfection, I don’t want it.”

“It was given to you because you can handle it, because you are so strong.”

“How is it you are always trying to convince me of how ‘perfect’ I am? Do you know how much I admire you?”

“Enjolras.”

“No. Stop. You think it’s fair to hear you praise me and think of me like a god. Just because I don’t voice my feelings every moment doesn’t mean that I don’t think that of you. Your worshipping, although misplaced, shows such passion and commitment that I don’t think I’ve ever seen in anyone. And I certainly don’t understand for myself. But you are amazing and always able to let me just be me around you. And now you’ve let that branch out to other people in my life. I love you Taire. And I hope you know that.”

Grantaire sat there in shock and adoration at the profession. He didn’t believe most of it, he couldn’t. He couldn’t see himself like that. But the ‘I love you’ at the end made his heart hurt in longing.  He leaned forward and kissed him very gently. Enjolras shivered. “I love you,” he whispered against the other’s lips. He could feel Enjolras smile against him.

Grantaire backed up and stretched his hands up. “So where’s this apartment of yours?”

“I don’t know,” Enjolras turned away as he felt the shift in the conversation. “Somewhere in the Poconos.”

“That’s not bad,” Grantaire said. “You can still go home, Enjolras.” Enjolras shook his head.

“Fuck it,” he stood up and started towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Grantaire leapt up after him, grabbing his arm before he went out the door.

“I, can’t, I need to, go, go, calm down,” he took a deep breath. “I play when I’m stressed.” He turned, opposite the door and went towards his bed. “But I don’t want to play now.” He fell onto the bed with a sigh and closed his eyes. Grantaire knelt beside him and ran his finger up his arm.

“You don’t need to play. Just relax,” Grantaire whispered. Enjolras opened his eyes, turning to face him with a smile creeping on his face.

“Only you would be able to make me do that,” he quoted himself from a few months back. Enjolras twirled one of Grantaire’s dark curls around his finger. “Taire, Taire, Taire,” he sighed.

“I know a way I can help you relax,” Grantaire started. “Actually I know a few ways but I think you’d be against some of those.” He laughed as Enjolras rolled his eyes.

“What are your suggestions?” he asked, smoothing his blond curls with his other hand. Grantaire jokingly put his hand on his stomach and began sliding down. “Grantaire!” Enjolras hissed. Grantaire laughed and brought his hand back up his chest.

“I brought my sketchbook,” Grantaire said quietly. “Well, I always have it but, yeah.” Enjolras sat up slightly.

“Well Mr. Big Artist,” Enjolras started. Grantaire hit his chest playfully before standing up to grab the bag he had left near Enjolras desk. He noticed the computer open and glanced at the email.

_Gabe-_

_Until you are once again the son we know, we would like you to stay at the new apartment we have purchased for you. It’s a lovely place that we are sure you would enjoy on your own._

Grantaire couldn’t read anymore. He had tensed up and almost screamed at the sight of the note. How could they be so terrible? He was their son, and nothing had changed other than honesty. He went over and closed the door, not wanting to be interrupted. When he turned back, he almost dropped his backpack and fell to the floor.

Enjolras was changing, and by changing, he meant taking off all his clothes. He turned and saw Grantaire looking at him. “Oh, good, you closed the door.”

“I thought we had different ideas of me drawing you,” Grantaire struggled to say. Enjolras smiled.

“We did,” he said. He turned around and Grantaire did drop his bag this time. “But I’ve changed my mind.” Grantaire swallowed and attempted to look somewhere that would not get him hard. But who was he kidding; Grantaire struggled to look at Enjolras’ face on a daily basis without thinking about sex. Enjolras saw Grantaire’s embarrassment, and took advantage of it.

He walked over to Grantaire and put his hand on his shoulder. “Is this not what you had in mind?” he asked playfully.

“Enjolras,” he growled. “If you keep getting closer to me, you are gonna regret taking off all of your clothes.”

“It wouldn’t be regret,” Enjolras whispered before sauntering back over to the bed. He sat on it and looked back at Grantaire, who seemed frozen in his spot. “How would you like me to sit?” Grantaire blinked a few times and then shook his head.

“Um, yeah, whatever’s comfiest for you,” Grantaire choked out. He turned to grab Enjolras’ desk chair, needing to focus on something else. Enjolras put his back against the wall and brought his legs up to him. He leaned his arm on his right knee and his other hand rested on his thigh. He shifted a bit to get comfy and then turned to Grantaire.

Grantaire put his hands up and turned around. “Nope, done, can’t do it,” he said laughing.

“Come on,” Enjolras whined. Grantaire smiled and eventually sat down. He began working on the general form, which he needed to keep looking up for.

“Could you have picked an awkwarder position?” Grantaire said sarcastically.

“Hey, you told me to do this,” Enjolras said.

“Stop talking, your mouth moves,” Grantaire said. Enjolras smirked, but kept his mouth shut. When it came to Enjolras’ face, Grantaire had it memorized. He began with the piercing eyes that he saw constantly. As he began to form Enjolras’ mouth, he looked up, seeing an expression he hadn’t seen very often. The way that the corners of his mouth were set, he looked like he was smiling, but the rest of his face was so serious, yet serene. He was contradicting himself just in his facial expression. Grantaire was amazed, and set forth to capture it, which led to a lot of frustration.

“Are you having a problem?” Enjolras asked.

“Your face,” Grantaire said bluntly. Enjolras struggled not to laugh. Even Grantaire cracked a smile, but his brow was still furrowed in concentration. Eventually he moved on to other parts of Enjolras’ body, which caused him to have to take a deep breath often. When he began drawing Enjolras’ groin, he almost had to stop himself. Enjolras could see Grantaire’s inner turmoil and it was making him smile.

Finally Grantaire dropped his pencil and sat back in the chair. Enjolras stretched and then jumped over to Grantaire, who nearly dropped the sketchbook as well at the now close encounter. Enjolras grabbed it from him. Grantaire thought he was going to look at the picture he had just created, but he instead placed it on the ground. He pulled Grantaire up and pressed his body against him, now that there were no obstacles in between them.

Grantaire attached his lips to Enjolras’, needing and wanting more. He felt teased throughout the entire process of sketching him, so this was his pay back. Grantaire pushed Enjolras onto the bed and put his body on top of him. “You are wearing too much clothing,” Enjolras growled. Grantaire was shocked at his forwardness, but immediately moved to remove his clothing. They had never done this and it was an amazing feeling for both of them.

When Grantaire had completely shed his clothing, he returned to his spot on top of Enjolras. Their dicks were hitting each other’s stomachs, which was distracting to both of them. Grantaire bit Enjolras’ lip and scratched at everything he could. There were already claw marks going down his back. Enjolras ran his hands down Grantaire’s chest, which earned a loud moan. Enjolras continued down until he was holding Grantaire’s cock.

Grantaire continued kissing Enjolras, but was curious as to how far this was going to go. As he felt Enjolras begin to stroke his hard cock, he could only moan into his mouth. Grantaire wanted to return the favor, so he maneuvered his way down to Enjolras’ dick, which was straining. They began to go at the same rhythm. Grantaire detached his lips from Enjolras so he could look at him. They stared at each other as they each got closer and closer to the edge. Enjolras bit his lip as his approached and Grantaire was driven to his orgasm from the sight of Enjolras’ face. Their cum spurted over the two of them as they came together.

Grantaire rolled off of Enjolras and fit himself between the wall and his body. He lazily rested his arm across Enjolras’ bare chest. Both were coming down from their orgasmic highs, which was noticeable by their breathing. Enjolras fingers were still tangled in Grantaire’s hair, so he played with the strands absentmindedly. Grantaire traced random patterns on his chiseled chest.

“Was that all the purpose behind this, cause I’m gonna enjoy the picture I just spent an hour on,” Grantaire said.

“No, I did not plan this, if that’s what you are asking.” Enjolras responded. “Although I’m very glad it turned out this way.”

“And you called me a horny bastard,” Grantaire said laughing. Enjolras rolled his eyes. Grantaire trailed his fingers downward and Enjolras hips rose a bit at the feeling. Grantaire laughed some more which caused Enjolras to push him gently. They laid there for a bit, enjoying their time together. All too quickly, reality called and Enjolras began to get off the bed. Grantaire groaned at the absence as he fell face first into Enjolras’ pillow.

“Come on, things to do, people to see,” Enjolras said.

“I think you mean people to do, things to see,” Grantaire stated, staring at Enjolras like he was going to pull him back to the bed.

 “There are those things called exams happening next week.” Enjolras said, shooting down his hopes. He was reaching down to pick up his boxers, but picked up the sketchbook instead. He was too aroused before to actually look at it, so he took the chance now. He was in shock at the amazing detail Grantaire could capture. He was a great artist and this showed it. “I might steal this from you, Mr. Artist,” he said.

“Uh, no, that is mine to keep and cherish forever because it’s never going to happen again,” Grantaire said.

“You’re right; I wouldn’t be able to sit still for that long, naked, with you only three feet away.” Enjolras threw his shirt at Grantaire. “Come on.” Grantaire slowly got up with a groan and got dressed. They walked out of the room and both were grateful that Eponine and Combeferre had left the dorm, hopefully before anything had happened. Grantaire split from Enjolras, who was going to the music building to go to his dorm, clutching his sketchbook very tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.  
> Thank you again for reading all this madness. It really means a lot.  
> Secondly, I am sad to report that updates are going to be few and far between over the next three weeks as I deal with finals and such, plus writers block....but I will be back!  
> Thank you again! And see you soon!


	13. Home, I've Heard the Word Before

December 8

 

“I need an answer, Taire,” Montparnasse said in his ear. He came up to the group who was eating lunch together. Enjolras turned to see the conversation that was going on next to him. Grantaire ran his fingers through his unruly hair, sighing.

“I know, and the school needs to know,” he responded. Enjolras looked at him concerned and Grantaire just shook his head.

“Tonight, Grantaire,” Montparnasse said, before leaving the table to go eat with his friends. Enjolras was going to ask him what he was referring to, but Grantaire had already shifted back into the table’s conversation. Enjolras stayed silent for the rest of the time. He squeezed Grantaire’s hand under the table before standing up to go to class. Grantaire watched him leave in longing.

Later that day, Grantaire had finished his lesson around 4, but stayed away from his room. He hadn’t decided whether or not he was going to stay on campus or not for break and he didn’t need Montparnasse pestering him for an answer. He was in the lounge when Courf and Jehan came up behind him. Courf wrapped his arms around him, making him jump.

“Courf, what the fuck?” he nearly yelled. Courfeyrac laughed and Jehan just looked at his boyfriend.

“Calm down Taire,” Jehan said. “Just seeing what you are up to.”

“Avoiding people,” Grantaire said bluntly, and then quickly regretted it.

“Who are you avoiding? And why?” Courf asked. “Do you owe someone money? Are you and Bahorel going to fight again?” Grantaire shook his head, and then smiled at the last question.

“No, just,” he sighed. “I don’t know whether or not I’m going home for break or not. And my roommate is gonna demand an answer once I go back to my room. I just need a quiet place to think.” Grantaire got up and started going towards a practice room. “Sorry, guys.” Jehan waved him off.

“No problem. Go think, clear your mind, little freshman,” Jehan said. Grantaire saw Courfeyrac turn towards him, pretending to take offense, but Jehan just pulled him close to him. Grantaire smiled at their show of affection, which only made him long for next semester more, along with seeing his Apollo later tonight. He locked himself in a piano room, wanting to bang on something while trying to organize his thoughts.

Jehan and Courfeyrac had separated by the time Enjolras, Eponine, and Combeferre had come into the music lounge. Courf and Combeferre high fived and Eponine went to hug Jehan. “What are you up to?” Eponine asked, not letting go of Jehan.

“Nothing much, just chilling out,” Jehan said.

“Grantaire was just out here,” Courf said, eyeing Enjolras carefully. Jehan and Courf hadn’t let on that they knew about their secret relationship. Enjolras’ eyes shifted, clearly hearing Courf.

“Oh? And what was he doing?” Enjolras attempted to say nonchalantly. Jehan and Courf caught each other’s eyes, sharing a quick smile.

“Oh, just thinking about whether or not he was going to go home over break,” Jehan responded.

“He was gonna stay over all of winter break?” Eponine asked. She had done that her freshmen year, and she hated every second of it.  “He can’t do that.”

“Where did he disappear to?” Enjolras questioned, looking at the book that was open in front of Courf, still trying to appear uninterested.

“Somewhere to think,” Courf said. “Probably a practice room,” he continued. “You two are a lot alike Enjolras, always needing to go to music to show your emotions.”

“I do not-“ Enjolras stopped and then shook his head. “Whatever.” He straightened up. “I’m gonna go practice. ‘Ferre?” he asked, trying to get his friend’s attention, but he was ogling his girlfriend. “Combeferre. Practice?”

“I’m gonna stay and see what’s going on here. My lesson isn’t until Monday. Yours is tomorrow,” he said. Enjolras shook his head and left the two couples. He walked down the hallway to his favorite practice room, and was in shock that it was taken. He went up to the door and jiggled the knob. Grantaire turned suddenly at the interruption. Enjolras sighed at seeing him sitting on the piano bench. Enjolras took his key out and opened the door.

“Apollo,” Grantaire sighed. Enjolras put his hands on his shoulders and started massaging them. Grantaire leaned against his right arm.

“Grantaire, what’s wrong?” Enjolras asked quietly. Grantaire let his hand hit a minor chord. Its dissonance rang throughout the room. He bent down and kissed his neck.

“Stop, someone will see,” Grantaire said monotonously. Enjolras was shocked at the statement and stood up, before quickly pulling the bench back and kneeling in front of him.

“I’ve never seen you like this. What is going on?” Enjolras said sternly. Grantaire slammed his hand on the end of the piano.

“Why does everyone come to me with all these goddamn questions I can’t fucking answer?” he yelled. “Stop!”

“Taire,” Enjolras said softly. “I’m sorry, Taire, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Grantaire dropped his head and Enjolras reached up quickly to cup his cheeks. They caught each other’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Grantaire let out a deep breath. “I can’t deal with all these things.”

“You don’t have to do it alone, Grantaire,” Enjolras reassured him. Grantaire smiled at him.

“Thank you,” he responded.

“Now tell me what’s going on,” Enjolras said. Grantaire groaned.

“It’s just stupid stuff,” Grantaire said. “It’s my fault. I can’t make a fucking decision.”

“Decision about what?” Enjolras asked, confused. “Wait, is this about winter break?” Grantaire looked at him.

“How do you know about that?” he asked. “Is nothing private?”

“You wish,” Enjolras joked. “And no, Courf told me.” Grantaire rolled his eyes.

“Courfeyrac,” he groaned. Enjolras smiled and took his hand.

“Tell me,” Enjolras said.

“Well,” Grantaire started. “Montparnasse offered to take me home, but home has, has a lot of bad memories. I mean, some good things, but still. And I feel like I’m taking advantage of Montparnasse. I mean, he already drove me here and let me stay at his house at the end of the summer. And he is offering for me to stay with him now, but I just don’t think I can do that to him. So I’m probably staying here. I just don’t want to tell him that.” Grantaire dropped his head into his hands with a groan. Enjolras caught his chin to make Grantaire look up and stop his rambling. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to throw this on you, with all that you have going on with finals and your parents.” He stopped.

“Grantaire, you aren’t taking advantage of anyone,” Enjolras said. “Trust me.” Grantaire looked away from him. “And fuck all that shit. You aren’t throwing anything on me.”

“Whatever,” he sighed. “I’m hungry. Food?” Enjolras stood up and they walked out of the practice room together to get dinner, leaving the topic in there.

 

Enjolras was sitting on the couch with Eponine while she was waiting for Combeferre to come back from his meeting. She looked over at her friend who was supposed to be doing his homework. He was instead staring into space while tapping his pencil to an inconsistent beat. She sighed and shut her book.

“Okay what is going on?” Eponine said, breaking the silence. Enjolras jumped at the sudden noise.

“Huh?” he turned to her. “Oh, sorry, just zoned out.”

“Enjolras, you never zone out. What’s on your mind?” she asked.

“Just thinking,” he responded, trying to be vague. Eponine smacked him on his arm.

“Enjolras,” she insisted. He sighed.

“I’m worried about Taire,” he finally said. Eponine smiled and took his hand. “It’s like you said, he can’t stay here all alone over break. I mean, I know how you felt. And I’m so sorry still that I went abroad that break.” She rolled her eyes.

“Shush. That was years ago,” she stated.

“Still, Ep, I just, I just wish there was some way I could make him feel better and less stressed,” he paused for a moment. “And to not feel like a burden. My god, I think he is afraid to talk to me. And I hate it. Cause I want him to feel like he can come to me.”

“Enjolras,” Eponine said. Enjolras looked up at her and she was giving him a look. “You have an apartment now. Let him stay with you.” Enjolras furrowed his brow in thought. Eponine shook her head and stood up as Combeferre came into the room. “Work out your situation, Enjolras. You will be fine.” They left him alone in the lounge and he threw his head back against the couch.

He took his phone out suddenly. ‘ _Hey Taire,’_ he texted.

‘ _Apollo, what’s up?’_

_‘You wanna meet me in Deg?’_

_‘Uh, sure? I was just about to go over there anyway. You okay?’_

_‘Oh yeah. Just making sure I would see you.’_

Grantaire knew something was different because Enjolras never texted him before meeting him in the music building. Grantaire gathered his stuff anyway and walked over. Montparnasse was passed out on his bed so Grantaire just left him alone.

Grantaire walked over in a panic. If Enjolras wanted to make sure he was there, that meant Enjolras probably wanted to talk to him. Talking was never good. Talking meant being angry or some sort of emotion. Grantaire feared the worst and almost ran back to his dorm. It was the end of the semester, and Enjolras knew he wasn’t teaching again. He was probably ending it, knowing they would never have to see each other again. Grantaire took a deep breath before opening the door to Enjolras’ practice room.

Enjolras looked up at him with a smile and immediately noticed Grantaire’s worry. He came over to him and took his hands in his. “Taire, what is it?” he asked concerned. Grantaire just shook his head. “Grantaire, please.” Enjolras was now scared, thinking something was wrong.

“Just tell me why,” Grantaire barely said.

“Why what?” Enjolras was terribly confused and was holding Grantaire now. They slid down the wall they were leaning against until they reached the floor. Enjolras smoothed down Grantaire’s crazy curls, trying to comfort him.

“I’m sorry,” he choked out. Enjolras shook his head.

“Grantaire, what do you have to be sorry about?” he asked concerned. Grantaire shook his head, unable to answer. “Please, it’s alright, everything will be alright,” he kept repeating. Grantaire was trying to calm himself down. Seeing Enjolras comfort him made him realize that his assumption was wrong, but now he just felt like an idiot. He hit his palm to his forehead, trying to calm down his frantic mind.

“I’m sorry, I’m just,” he sighed. “I’m such a fuck-up right now that I can’t,” he stopped there. Enjolras continued to run his fingers through Grantaire’s curls.

“You are not a fuck-up. You are wonderful and I love you. You are just letting the stress of finals and juries get the best of you,” he said, kissing his forehead. “You’re first semester is over, and you are gonna have a whole month to just relax and not worry about anything except how late you are going to wake up every day. Cause I wake up around like 8:30 every morning and I don’t want to disturb you.”

“What are you talking about?” Grantaire said suddenly, picking up on the shift in conversation.

“I know you are worried about going back home, as well as staying here alone, so why not choose door number three and come stay with me over break?” he asked. Grantaire shook his head.

“I can’t do that to you Enjolras,” he said sternly.

“What? Keep me company while I’m living alone in a brand new apartment that I’ve never been in before while my family pretends I don’t exist because they really don’t want me anymore?” he paused. “Yeah that sounds terrible.”

“No, Enjolras, please, I can’t be a burden on you too.”

“You are not a burden, Grantaire,” Enjolras pinched the bridge of his nose. Grantaire stayed quiet, not wanting to argue with Enjolras, but not agreeing with him either. “Please stay with me?” he whispered in his ear.

“You really want me to stay?” Grantaire said meekly. Enjolras smiled and kissed his forehead once more.

“I want you to keep me company,” he sighed into his hair. Grantaire lifted his head up and kissed him. “I hope that’s an answer.” Grantaire smiled against his lips and pulled him closer.

 

“One night, we will actually get some practicing done when we come here this late at night,” Enjolras said as they walked out of the building.

“Eh, doubt it,” Grantaire said laughing. Noticing that no one was around, Grantaire snuck a quick peck to Enjolras’ lips before running off to his dorm. Enjolras stood for a moment to watch him before turning and touching his fingertips to his lips, content.

Grantaire opened the door quietly because he assumed Montparnasse would be asleep. Instead, he was at his desk. “R?” he asked. Grantaire knew what the question implied.

“Have fun at home, Montparnasse,” he said. He dropped his stuff on the ground and stripped to his boxers, before falling asleep.


	14. It Draws to A Close

December 10

 

“Come on in Enjolras,” Dr. Valjean said to him. Enjolras stood up slowly from the chair outside his office. He carefully sat down inside his office. Valjean was looking at his computer, typing something before turning his attention to Enjolras. “So, you have reached the end of your fall semester once more,” he started. Enjolras smiled nervously. “Come now, Enjolras, do not be afraid. You know you did fine.”

“Thank you, sir,” he responded, still wary of the situation.

“You taught the class impeccably well, and dealt with all of the students in a manner that resembled a teacher of many years, not a student. Well done,” he scrolled on the computer. “I hope your Music Ed teachers recognize this skill.” Enjolras fiddled with his fingers as Valjean complimented him. He wasn’t one to accept praise well. He always saw improvement. “It’s a shame that you aren’t going to teach next semester.”

“I’m sorry, sir. It’s just that I know next semester will be even more challenging than this one and I don’t think I can handle another class on top of it,” he stated.

“Right,” Valjean continued scrolling and typed a few things. He looked over at Enjolras. “I am also very impressed at how you handled each student’s individual personalities so well. I mean, the first half of the semester you could see some students were not taking well to the idea of a student teaching but you found ways to have them accept you.” Enjolras was terrified of where this was going. He began to play even more with his hands, and looked away from Valjean. “Especially, oh who was it, um,” He looked at Enjolras for help.

“Grantaire,” Enjolras said quietly.

“Ah yes, Grantaire,” he repeated. “He was so against your teaching but you have dealt with him in a way that no longer disrupts class.”

“Dr. Valjean, I-“

“Enjolras, remember that it’s my classroom as well,” he stated. Enjolras wanted to run out of the office. “And I do have to return to it sometimes after class.” Valjean smiled. “Enjolras, if you don’t want people to know, you aren’t doing a very good job. I don’t see any reason to hide your feelings, Gabriel,” Enjolras flinched at the use of his first name. “I think you have done a great job this semester, and I think that this experience has paid off in more ways than one.” He finished typing up something on the computer and then turned away from the screen. “Best of luck, Gabriel.”

“Um, thank you, Dr. Valjean,” he said, averting his eyes. He stood up and walked out of the office. “Have a nice break,” he mumbled. He walked down the hallway to his practice room to sit and think. He didn’t know what to make of the situation. The whole semester he was terrified of Dr. Valjean finding out, and yet, Valjean knew. And he accepted it? Enjolras wasn’t sure. Going back over the conversation, it seemed like he had, but Enjolras wasn’t accepting that himself. He knew what he did was wrong, but that didn’t help his feelings towards Grantaire.

He banged on the piano for a little bit, getting his frustration out. He laughed at himself for overthinking the situation, but he couldn’t seem to stop. He continued to run over the scenarios in his head. If Valjean knew, did everyone know? What was Valjean going to do about it? Nothing? Or was it going to affect his grade? Or was he going to be written up for being in a relationship with a student? Was he going to lose any recommendation from Valjean? Was Valjean going to do anything?

A knock at the door startled his fast paced mind. He turned around on the bench and let Combeferre into the room. “How did your meeting go?” he asked.

“Fine,” Enjolras lied.

“Did you tell him?”

“He knew,” he said. Combeferre looked at him. He closed the door and walked closer.

“What did he say?” he asked curiously.

“He,” Enjolras sighed. “He seemed to have known for a while, and he didn’t really care. I think.” Enjolras hung his head. “I don’t know what to think. I feel like he could actually be like, failing me or wanting to report me.”

“Enjolras, Dr. Valjean is probably the most understanding teacher on this campus. He would be honest with you and would not do anything that would harm your credibility. He loves you too much,” he joked. Enjolras rolled his eyes. “Come on, stop your worrying. In three days, you are getting out of this place and you get to spend an entire month with Grantaire. And Valjean is fine with that. Now let’s go eat.” Combeferre pulled Enjolras up off the bench and they went off to the dining hall to meet up with Jehan and Courfeyrac. The others were still in their exams.

 

 

Grantaire fumbled around in the practice room trying to perfect a run in the piece he was practicing. He messed up on the last set of sixteenth notes, causing him to rip his mouthpiece out of his mouth and scream, “Fuck!” He had been practicing this part for the latter half of the semester and still couldn’t get it. And juries were tomorrow.

“Well someone seems angry,” a voice said from the door. Grantaire turned to see Gavroche poking his little head in.

“That’s an understatement,” Grantaire sighed, turning back to the music. Gavroche slinked into the room and sat on a chair behind him. Grantaire tried to part again, but messed up in the same spot. He groaned and threw his head back.

“You’re trying too hard to be perfect,” Gavroche said.

“Sorry, it doesn’t come naturally to me,” he said. Gavroche jumped up.

“Not what I meant. Well, sort of,” he paused. “I’m perfect, but that’s not the point right now.” Grantaire pushed the small vocal major. “Relax, and play.” Grantaire sighed and attempted to calm himself down. Before playing again, he turned back to Gavroche.

“Don’t you have an exam to get to?” he complained. Gavroche smiled and snuck out of the room quickly like he had come in. Grantaire faced his music once more and took a deep breath. “Relax, hmmm, I wonder where I’ve heard that before,” he said to the empty room. When he helped Enjolras with his woodwinds methods class, the main point was to get the blonde to relax. It always helped in playing. But it was a little different now. Enjolras was playing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star, whereas Grantaire was playing Debussy.

He closed his eyes and thought about Grantaire’s first ‘lesson’ with Enjolras. He was behind him, pressed against him. His fingers covered his piano hands, feeling them as he placed them gently on the keys. He felt his shiver when he breathed in his ear. Grantaire nearly shook at the memory. He felt the kiss afterwards, where he was pushed gently against the crook of the piano in the room. He opened his eyes back in the empty practice room and played with the feeling of euphoria still inside him. His concentration and relaxed feeling allowed him to play the passage with ease. He gasped at the end at his sudden success and stepped back in shock. He didn’t expect that to work.

“Are you even practicing?” said an interruption. Grantaire turned for the second time at his open door.

“Nope, just staring at the instrument, Apollo,” Grantaire said sarcastically. “It’s beauty and wonder. I just am not worthy to play it.” Enjolras rolled his eyes and crossed the room.

“Okay then,” Enjolras replied. He pushed the saxophone out of the way and kissed Grantaire. Grantaire was shocked at first, but then kissed back.

“Someone’s happy,” he said, before kissing him again. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, just done,” he said.

“Lucky you,” Grantaire groaned. “I hate this. I quit.”

“You do not quit. You aren’t allowed. I’ll hate you forever if you did,” Enjolras teased.

“Yeah right.”

“Yes,” he said, kissing his cheek. “Now take a break. It’s already 3:30 and I know you have been in here since your exam ended at 1:30.” Grantaire looked around the room, avoiding his eyes.

“Nuh uh,” he whined. Enjolras pulled his hand, sighing.

“Come now Grantaire, it’s time you are distracted properly,” Enjolras said, trying to pull him out the room.

“Ooh, I think I will like this distraction,” Grantaire responded, pulling away for a moment. He packed up his things and left with Enjolras to follow him to his empty dorm room.

 

December 12

 

“Enjolras, you are a guy. It isn’t supposed to take you this long to pack, nor are you supposed to take this much stuff home with you,” Eponine complained as she watched the two guys attempt to load all of their stuff into Enjolras’ car. And by all THEIR stuff, she meant Enjolras’.

Enjolras only grumbled under his breath as he pushed the last box into the small car. Grantaire laughed as he helped. They both dropped their arms with a sigh when they finally fit everything in. “Seriously, this is crazy, Enjolras,” Grantaire said.

“Okay stop. I have an apartment I have to decorate now, so I need to bring a lot of stuff,” Enjolras argued. Grantaire snuck his arms around his waist, which caused Enjolras to shiver and he backed himself into Grantaire’s body. Grantaire nuzzled into his neck and Enjolras smiled, closing his hands on top of Grantaire’s.

“Okay boys, wait til you get home,” Eponine said, hitting Grantaire’s back. They reluctantly separated and turned to their friends behind them. Grantaire hugged Gavroche, who struggled to escape from him, which only caused Grantaire to hold on tighter. When they finally released, they turned to the rest of the group. Enjolras was saying good bye to Jehan and Courf, who were ready to get into the car with each other. Eponine and Combeferre were reluctantly saying good bye to each other. Enjolras wanted to go over to them as well, but felt awkward to interrupt their moment. He stood alone while Grantaire said farewell to Jehan and Courf.

Finally Eponine sauntered over reluctantly and threw herself onto Enjolras. “Please don’t worry about us,” she whispered in his ear.

“I’m still sorry, Ep,” he responded.

“Don’t be. Take this chance to enjoy yourself and be free from your stupid social parents. And be happy Enjolras.” She made Enjolras look at her. “Take this time to have fun with Grantaire. Because I know you can and will. So if you don’t, I will find a way to get to your new apartment and strangle you.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Enjolras laughed. They hugged again and Eponine went over to Grantaire, giving him a quick hug. Combeferre high fived Enjolras and they went back to the group. As the farewells dwindled, the groups went their separate ways. Eponine and Gavroche made their way over to the shuttles, Jehan and Courf got into their car, Combeferre waited for his parents, and Enjolras and Grantaire pushed themselves into the overstuffed car.

“Are you ready?” Grantaire asked. Enjolras turned to him and grabbed his free hand.

“Absolutely,” he responded, putting the car in drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I love all of you.
> 
> With this chapter brings us to their winter break, and as I am in the middle of finishing my spring semester, I am taking a break from writing. I will be back in the middle of May with more, just have to get through my own finals and juries first, and writer's block, but we won't talk about that right now...
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and I'll see you soon!


	15. There's a First Time for Everything

December 12

 

“Wow,” Grantaire exclaimed, dropping his backpack on the floor. They had both just entered Enjolras’ new apartment, and were awestruck at the size of it.

“Jeez, of course this is what they would do,” Enjolras said, running a hand through his hair. He continued walking into the living room, looking around before going down the hallway. He picked the last bedroom on the right to be his room, like his house. When Enjolras came back from putting stuff down, he saw Grantaire was still frozen at the door. “Come on, I am not moving all that stuff in by myself.”

“Even though most of it is yours?” Grantaire said without making eye contact. Enjolras pushed him and forced him to break his stare with the luxurious apartment.

“You’re gonna make me lug all that stuff into here by myself?” Enjolras questioned. Suddenly Grantaire wrapped his arms around Enjolras and lifted him up in the air, before placing him gently on the ground.

“There, I got what I needed out of the car,” he smirked. Enjolras couldn’t hold back a smile. He kissed him softly in return.

“There’s more where that came from if you help move stuff,” Enjolras teased. Grantaire groaned but sluggishly followed him out the door to the packed car. They managed to get everything in in only five trips. When they had finished, Grantaire collapsed on the couch, sighing heavily.

“That was not worth it,” he started. “You need to learn to live with less stuff.”

“You need to stop whining,” Enjolras said, coming over to straddle him. He put his hands on his shoulders and looked at his new housemate. Grantaire looked at him through his black unruly curls. Enjolras looked at his mouth that always seemed to have a smile on it somewhere. Enjolras could see his own hand out of the corner of his eye, comparing the two skin tones. Grantaire tanned very nicely. Even in the dead of winter he would be darker than Enjolras could ever think to be with his fair skin. He brought one of his hands up to Grantaire’s face, softly caressing it with his thumb.

“Thank you,” Enjolras whispered. “For everything.” Grantaire placed his hand over Enjolras’ and continued to stare at him.

“Anything for you Apollo,” he responded. Enjolras sighed at the nickname that he hated, but reluctantly leaned down for a kiss. Grantaire reached around to tangle one hand in his blonde hair and the other to slide down his back. Enjolras gripped his shirt at his shoulder, causing it to bunch up a bit, while moving the other hand to the back of his neck. Grantaire bit Enjolras’ lip, taking him in. Their hands roamed around each other’s bodies, not advancing further than the other wanted to go. They had time for that, time that they had all to themselves.

“I love you,” Grantaire groaned when they had parted. Enjolras kissed his nose.

“I’m aware,” Grantaire threw his head back against the couch. Enjolras pulled his forward again to kiss him, sweetly in comparison to what they had been before. “I love you too,” he finally said.

 

 

Grantaire didn’t want to overstep his boundaries, so he decided to put his stuff in the room across from Enjolras. When they had both finished dividing the belongings up in their respective rooms, they came together in the living room.

“Do you like it?” Grantaire asked.  Enjolras shrugged.

“It’s over the top, but my parents wouldn’t do anything less,” he took a sip of his water bottle. “Even when they are trying to keep me out of their image, they have to keep up an image.” Grantaire sat up.

“Don’t worry about it. This is your place of residence so you might as well enjoy it and not think about them. Come on, let’s go see if this town has any place to eat.” He pulled Enjolras up and they walked out the door laughing.

 

 

“Uh, so this says there is a Denny’s down the road and some restaurant at the next left, so you choose,” Grantaire said, looking at Enjolras’ smart phone.

“Eh, I’m not up to trying new things. I’m just going to go to Denny’s,” he pulled into the parking lot that was fairly full. They walked in, noticing the large amount of families with younger kids, and teenage couples on dates. Grantaire felt awkward so he began to ball up, head down, hands shoved in his sweat shirt pockets. Enjolras spoke to the waitress with ease and they walked to their table. Half way there, Enjolras reached into Grantaire’s pocket and thread their fingers together. He pulled his hand out and continued walking to the small table in the back of the restaurant.

They separated as they sat down, looking at their menus. Grantaire still wasn’t very comfortable with the setting. He had never really been with Enjolras like this. This was like a date, a real date, something Grantaire had never done before.

“Can I get you two anything to drink?” the bubbly waitress asked.

“I’ll have a Coke,” Enjolras said. When Grantaire didn’t answer, he tried getting his attention. “Taire?”

“Sorry, I’ll just have water,” he said quietly. When the waitress left, Enjolras looked at him quizzically.

“What’s up?” Enjolras asked.

“Nothing,” Grantaire sighed. “Just trying to decide what to eat,” he lied, looking at the menu. Enjolras continued looking for a moment and then looked back at his own menu. The waitress came back and took their orders quickly. Now that Grantaire lost his excuse, he looked around the room.

“Are you alright?” Enjolras asked as he looked at Grantaire glancing around the room.

“I’m fine, just taking everything in,” he said, stretching. “Nice place.”

“Yeah, seems like an average restaurant. You’ve got your families, your teenagers, your date night specials,” Enjolras continued.

“What category do we fall under?” Grantaire asked. Enjolras smiled.

“The first of many,” he reached across the table for Grantaire’s hand. “Wonderful nights out with you.” Grantaire blushed and felt Enjolras’ thumb caress his hand.

The food came insanely fast, and they both had worked up an appetite from moving all of the stuff into the apartment. So they scarfed down the food quickly. They denied dessert and Enjolras paid the bill with his debit card. Grantaire shamefully began to hide himself again. He didn’t have any money on him.

The car ride back was silent and they didn’t talk until they had settled in on the couch. Grantaire had his arms wrapped around Enjolras, and Enjolras was nearly sitting in his lap. “This was the first date you’ve ever been on, hasn’t it?” Enjolras asked, breaking the silence. Grantaire tensed up at the question.

“Yeah,” he finally admitted.

“Did it turn out well?” he asked. Grantaire smiled and bent down to kiss him. “I hope that’s a yes,” Enjolras responded. Taire laughed and continued to kiss his neck. After a while, Enjolras whispered, “I am completely okay with you sleeping in my room.”

“I, I just wanted to,” Grantaire stuttered. Enjolras kissed him to shut him up.

“Please,” he asked. Enjolras shifted and stood up, pulling Grantaire up with him.  They walked slowly down the hallway and went into the last room on the right. Enjolras undressed and put on a pair of shorts over his boxers. Grantaire decided to stay in his boxers. They collapsed on the bed, tangling together in an interesting mess of arms and legs. When they were finally comfortable, Grantaire leaned down and kissed Enjolras good night.

“Thank you, for a great first date,” he whispered as they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeeeeeeeek. I know it's been a while. School is finally done! And I have severe writer's block -.- But I hope to be writing more soon. Thank you for reading!


	16. Just Another Day

December 21

 

Enjolras rolled over, expecting his arm to land on Grantaire’s sleeping body, but it hit the mattress instead. He groaned and opened one eye, finding that no one was in the room with him. “Taire?” he mumbled. He received no response. He hoisted himself up into a sitting position with a sigh. “Grantaire?” Still no answer. He hesitantly got out of the bed and walked down the hall. He suddenly smelt pancakes as he got closer to the kitchen.

“The birthday boy is awake!” Grantaire exclaimed. Enjolras through his head back with a groan. Grantaire was wide awake and he came over to Enjolras excitedly. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, making sure there was no space between them.

“You couldn’t have waited until I was conscious for this?” he asked, sleep still covering his voice. Grantaire just smiled, which made Enjolras want to smack him. “What are you even doing awake? You don’t normally move until at least 10 o’clock.”

“It’s a special occasion,” he responded, kissing him softly. Enjolras rolled his eyes, but reciprocated. Grantaire tugged on his bedhead hair and Enjolras was going to push him against the fridge, but Grantaire suddenly backed away in horror and jumped to the stove. “No! The pancakes!” he cried. Enjolras ran his fingers through his messy hair and watched Grantaire try to salvage the breakfast. He smiled and came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“You know, I don’t really care for pancakes,” he whispered in his ear. Grantaire threw the spatula down on the counter.

“Fine,” he spat. “Don’t appreciate my gift.” He stuck his tongue out to tease him more. Enjolras decided to capture his mouth with his own instead.

“I think I’m content with this gift,” he poked his chest. Grantaire rolled his eyes.

“Really? So I didn’t have to go all out and buy all these presents? Jeez, what was I thinking?” he questioned.

“You did not,” Enjolras said angrily. He didn’t want Grantaire to spend anything on him. He didn’t want to be spoiled. He hated that his parents did it enough. Grantaire only winked at him. Enjolras dropped his hold on him and turned to walk out of the kitchen.

“Oh, come on,” Grantaire whined. Enjolras continued down the hall to get dressed. He didn’t notice that Grantaire had followed and was standing in the doorway. “I really didn’t spend that much,” he said, surprising Enjolras as he tried to put pants on. He jumped and fell on the bed. Grantaire wanted to climb on top of him, but resisted. However, Enjolras saw his desire.

“Not too much?” he asked, walking over to Grantaire in only his boxers. Grantaire swallowed hard.

“Well, I, just, got what, I thought, um,” he stammered. Enjolras wrapped him arms around his neck, bringing him close.

“I told you that you, are the only gift I need,” he whispered, kissing him. Grantaire latched on to him quickly, biting his bottom lip. Grantaire led him back to their bed which they both fell onto. They laughed for a moment before tangling together. Enjolras tried to take Grantaire’s shirt off, but he wouldn’t let him.

“No,” Grantaire groaned, trying to catch his breath. “No, I want to please you.” He flipped them so he was on top of Enjolras and worked with the little clothing he had on. Pulling off his boxers, he released his hard on, which caused Enjolras to groan. Grantaire started with just slowly stroking him, teasing him, before bending down and licking his head. Enjolras’ mouth was open wide and the sounds he was making were going straight to Grantaire’s cock. He opened up more to take his dick completely into his mouth.

Enjolras buried his fingers in Grantaire’s curls, pushing him against his body. He couldn’t stop his moans, or his movements. Grantaire was very good at what he was doing and Enjolras was putty in his hands. “Grantaireeeeeeee,” he groaned, throwing his head back and arching his back into Grantaire’s mouth. He came hard and Grantaire swallowed him greedily. Enjolras had to recover from his orgasm, but Grantaire stood up quickly to look at the god before him. He sighed as he looked at him lovingly.

“Happy Birthday, monsieur,” he bowed slightly and then left the room so Enjolras could get dressed.

 

Enjolras came back out and there was an array of breakfast foods on the table. Waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, everything. Enjolras could barely take it in. Grantaire came up from behind him and nuzzled into his neck. “Well, what would you like?” he whispered. The soft voice sent chills up his spine.

“Um, eggs are fine,” he said quietly. Grantaire laughed and began making plates for the couple. They sat at the small table in the kitchen together, eating in silence.

When they finished, Enjolras picked up their plates, although Grantaire protested. Enjolras didn’t want to be pampered, and he wasn’t going to let Grantaire do it. “Thank you,” he said as he washed the dishes.

“Anything for you, birthday boy, I mean man,” Grantaire joked.

“Oh shut up,” he said. Grantaire shook his head as they both sat down in the living room.

“So what do you want to do today?” Grantaire asked. “It’s all about you.”

“Great. I wanna go to Disney World,” Enjolras exclaimed. Grantaire smiled.

“Let’s go!” Grantaire agreed. They both laughed, collapsing on each other. Grantaire’s head lay in Enjolras’ lap, and Enjolras was running his fingers through his ink-colored curls.

“You really don’t have to do anything,” he started. “I’m fine with treating this as just another day.”

“Oh but you know it is not, dear Apollo,” Grantaire defended. “It’s your twenty-first birthday and it’s only fair to celebrate.”

“How? By going out and buying a case of beer? Wow, real great celebration,” Enjolras said sarcastically.

“Well, I’d be fine with that,” Grantaire said. Enjolras rolled his eyes.

“Nope, just another day,” Enjolras stated.

“You’re boring,” Grantaire complained.

“Well you’re the one who puts up with me,” Enjolras said.

“Yeah, I have no idea why. I think it’s for the free housing,” Grantaire joked. Enjolras’ eyes narrowed as Grantaire laughed. He sighed and then said, “I love you, my Apollo.”

“And I love you, my Grantaire,” Enjolras finished.

 

Enjolras was sitting on the couch, responding to all the birthday wishes on Facebook personally, when Grantaire came down the hall and dropped a bag at Enjolras’ feet.  “This better not be what I think it is,” Enjolras started.

“Oh, hush, it’s not all from me,” Grantaire said. “I had to hide them from you cause I was told you like to go sneaking around before you are supposed to open presents.”

“Eponine,” Enjolras murmured under his breath. “Fine, let’s get this over with.” Grantaire passed him the first box, which was covered in ornate wrapping paper. “Jehan?” Enjolras questioned.

“Who else?” Grantaire confirmed. Enjolras opened the box and found two piano books of famous film themes.

“God, he knows how much I love these,” Enjolras said, flipping through the books. He wanted to start sight-reading almost instantly, but resisted. He opened the next box, from Combeferre, which held a red tie with a music staff running down it. It also contained a tie clip that had a treble clef on the end of it.

“Recital attire?” Grantaire asked jokingly.

“Why not?” Enjolras said, opening the next bag. Inside, there was a little figurine of a man sitting at the piano. He wound the little key and a piano theme began to play. “Eponine always finds the quaintest things.” Grantaire smiled as he pulled out the last box. Inside wasn’t what he was expecting. It was a check along with a picture of his family. It wasn’t from Grantaire, it was from his parents. He looked at the $500 check and put it aside with the frame. He looked up at Grantaire who was now holding out a small box.

“Grantaire, do you not recall what I told you this morning?” Enjolras asked. He knew Grantaire was tight on money. He hadn’t asked him about his home life, or lack thereof, and he wasn’t about to, but he knew not to expect anything from him, and he really didn’t. And yet, here Grantaire was holding out a box for him.

“I don’t care. You should know by now I don’t listen to you,” he joked. Enjolras opened the box slowly to a watch. The band was metal, but had a piano design etched into it. He took it out of the box and turned it in his hand. The face was clearly a designer brand. On the back, he noticed writing. Turning it over, he found the words _My Apollo_ engraved in it. He looked up at Grantaire in shock. Grantaire only smiled back at him.

“Grantaire, I, I, wow,” Enjolras stuttered.

“Mighty Enjolras, speechless? Wow, this is a first,” Grantaire said. He took the watch and unhooked the latch to put it around Enjolras’ wrist. He bent down and kissed the back of his hand before standing back up, not letting go.

“Thank you,” Enjolras said when he finally got his voice back.

“Anything for you,” Grantaire replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooooooo sorry at how long it has been since my last update. This whole winter break story line is slow, but I have another story line for when they return to school all worked out! So that means, once I get past my writer's block for this bit, cause there is stuff that I need to get through in the story before they go back to school, updates should come sooner. Although, I have to work around my vacation schedule, cause I won't have my laptop with me :( so thank you all again. I hope this satisfies you for the time being, and I hope to update again soon!


	17. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! An update! Warning: lots of sexiness ahead

Decemeber 25

 

Enjolras and Grantaire had already discussed Christmas. They knew both of them were tight on money, with Enjolras pretty much cut off and Grantaire on his own. And they weren’t expecting much from anyone else. So they gave each other a $50 limit of spending on each other, and they would open it when they both woke up on Christmas morning.

That Christmas, Grantaire actually woke up before noon. Christmas at home wasn’t some special event. He would get up, make himself lunch, because by that time, it was the afternoon. Then he would get dressed and go to work. Occasionally, he got a candy cane from his boss. Montparnasse normally got him some sort of art supplies. He would give him the candy cane. That was how Christmas went.

But Grantaire had something to look forward to this year. He had given Enjolras his better gift for his birthday, but he still wanted to give him what he had left. He liked seeing others happy, and that’s what he would give to Enjolras.

He rolled over and noticed Enjolras was still asleep next to him. He was shocked, since this never happened. He looked at the peaceful look on his face. He paid special attention to the way his curls covered half his face, making him look mysterious, while at the same time, childish. He wanted to reach forward and caress his cheek, but he didn’t want to disturb the moment. Instead, he reached for his phone and took a silent photo to reference later when he would recreate this image on paper.

Moments later, Enjolras woke up and stretched, breaking the serene mold Grantaire saw before. He squinted his eyes and saw Grantaire awake. “Morning,” he mumbled, rolling back over on his side.

“Good morning, Apollo,” Grantaire replied, trying to contain his excitement. Enjolras realized quickly why Grantaire was nearly bouncing in their bed.

“There is no way you are older than six years old,” he said, his voice muffled with his pillow. Grantaire smiled and wrapped his arms around him.

“Well this six year old is excited, and you know that six year olds can’t contain that, Mr. Teacher Enjolras,” he said in his ear, which elicited a groan from Enjolras. “I don’t know how you are going to teach with a name like that,” Grantaire kept talking. “I was confused when Valjean first introduced you, and you want little kids to say it. Good luck.”

Enjolras turned to face him. “Again, six year old,” he repeated. Slowly he got out of bed and went with Grantaire down the hallway to get coffee.

“A six year old, would not put Bailey’s in his coffee,” Grantaire argued, although it wasn’t the best point of his. Enjolras just stared at him, giving him a judgmental look. Grantaire just put his hands up in defeat.

They walked out to the living room and sat together on the couch. Grantaire slung his arm around Enjolras, and he leaned back against him. They didn’t buy a tree. It wasn’t necessary. People would think it was July with the way things were decorated. There was a small wreath hung on the wall, and they decided to put the few presents they had for each other underneath it. Grantaire kept eyeing them, but did not say anything until Enjolras finally sat up and walked over to the pile.

Enjolras tried to make Grantaire open his present first, but of course Grantaire argued. “Please,” Grantaire begged. “I want to see you open yours first.”

“Technically, I already opened one for my birthday,” Enjolras replied. “So, I already did go first, so now it’s your turn.”

“That was not a Christmas present,” Grantaire complained. “And if we _are_ going to play like that, then you’ve already given me the present of living here with you.” He stuck his tongue out for extra emphasis. Enjolras struggled not to smile, and instead went and kissed him.

“There,” he said. “I got a present, your turn.” He held out a small box. Grantaire sighed and finally gave in, grabbing the box from his hand. He opened it carefully, and pulled out the chain inside. At the end were three dog tags. One had a treble clef on it, for music, another had a paintbrush, for his artistry, and the last had the word _Apollo_ on it. The treble clef was green, the paintbrush was black, and the _Apollo_ was red. Grantaire gasped and looked up at Enjolras, who was beaming.

“Erm, thank you,” he stuttered, putting the chain on over his head. He held the tags in his hand, listening to the metal clink as he twirled them with his fingers. “Wow,” he exclaimed. “Well, my present sucks.”

“Oh please,” Enjolras said, taking his bag from his hands.

“Wait,” Grantaire said, taking the bag back from him. “Just wait a second.” Enjolras looked at him confused, but waited. Grantaire just stayed still with his eyes closed. Enjolras wouldn’t know, but this was the first real gift that Grantaire had received. Yes, he had Montparnasse, but it wasn’t the same. It was more out of necessity.

Finally Grantaire handed Enjolras the gift bag. He knew that the gift wasn’t anything big. He had made the decision to give him the bigger gift for his birthday. He watched Enjolras unwrap the cylindrical shaped one, and spoke up. “I know you probably have one already, but I wanted to get you one anyway.” Enjolras held up the baton and smiled. His fingers ran over the handle, and he felt a ridge. In the bottom, his name was engraved in it: _Gabriel Enjolras_. On the actual bottom, _Apollo_ , was carved in as well.

“Oh Grantaire,” he sighed, smiling greatly. “Thank you.” Grantaire held the bag up.

“There’s more,” he said. Enjolras reached in and found a frame. Inside were two pictures: one was a sketch of the entire group of his friends, the other was of him and Grantaire. He smiled even more. The pictures were so lifelike and breathtaking. He put his hand on the glass, and they just felt right. He looked up and Grantaire was smiling more than he was.

“You really like seeing other people happy, don’t you,” Enjolras said. Grantaire only smiled more. He then leaned forward to kiss him.

“Merry Christmas, Enjolras,” he said.

“Ah, nope, we are not done yet,” Enjolras smirked. Grantaire looked at him confused.

“You tricked me into giving you two gifts,” he pouted. Enjolras only laughed.

“Trust me, your gifts are much better and more meaningful than what I’m about to give you.”

“And what about the $50 limit?” Grantaire argued.

“Don’t worry,” he said, grabbing the box from on top of the fridge. “This is more for me than you anyway.” Grantaire was confused, but opened the lid anyway. He looked up at Enjolras in shock.

“Are you sure?” he asked, cautiously. Enjolras only nodded and smiled.

 

 

Later on that night, Grantaire and Enjolras made a quiet dinner of hamburgers and French fries, because what college student would make an actual dinner on Christmas? They walked down the hall together after dinner, and Enjolras made sure to grab Grantaire’s “present” before they had left.

“Enjolras, I’m serious,” Grantaire repeated for the fiftieth time that day. “Are you sure about this?”

“I’m starting to feel like I should be asking you that,” Enjolras joked, kissing Grantaire lightly. Grantaire laid down on the bed and sighed.

“Alright, alright,” he said, putting his hands up. “I just want to be sure, Apollo. I, I know you very well,” he stuttered. “And I know you wouldn’t want this to be something less than important.”

Enjolras kissed him again, wanting to reassure him as much as possible. “I love you, Erik Grantaire, and I want you to be my first,” he whispered in his ear. Grantaire nearly groaned as he let his head fall back against the pillow. Enjolras kissed him again before moving to his neck, biting him softly. Grantaire wove his fingers into his blond curls, keeping him pressed against him. “I don’t think we are going to get very far if you don’t let me undress you,” he mumbled against his skin.

“Oh god, I am not gonna survive this,” Grantaire said, letting Enjolras up so he could take his shirt off. Grantaire admired his boyfriend’s body as he lowered himself back down on top of him.

“That’s not optimistic,” he said, kissing him again. Grantaire couldn’t get enough of Enjolras. The fact that he was finally okay with sleeping with him was killing him all day. Grantaire was fine with waiting, there was no problem there. He would wait for Enjolras until his dying day, so long as he could be with him. But now that Enjolras said he would sleep with him, that patience was gone.

Enjolras moved down to kiss Grantaire’s chest, making sure to lick both his nipples slowly. Enjolras had already learned that was one of Grantaire’s most vulnerable spots, as well as his ears. Enjolras’ spot though, was no doubt his hips, and if Grantaire pulled his hair, he was done for. Enjolras made his way down to Grantaire’s jeans where he unbuttoned them slowly to torture Taire, and could see his erection already straining to be freed.

“Pleaseee,” Grantaire groaned as he looked to see Enjolras purposely move slowly. Enjolras pulled both his boxers and jeans down at the same time, leaving Grantaire naked in front of him.

“Oh god yes,” he moaned as he attached himself to his lips again. Grantaire kissed him, but made his way down to his own jeans to get rid of them. When they were finally both naked, they both paused, just wanting to stare at each other.

“Are you sure?” Grantaire whispered again in his ear.

“Oh my god, I’m gonna kill you,” Enjolras responded. They were both breathing heavily and in need of a release. Grantaire reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube off the table. He uncapped it and spread it on both of their fingers. Grantaire started fingering himself, preparing for Enjolras to take him. He stared intently at Enjolras, who wasn't taking his eyes off of his hand, which only turned him on more. Enjolras breathed heavily as he watched him prepare himself like he had times before. Enjolras was straining, and wanted to touch him, but he waited until Grantaire pulled his fingers out. Enjolras then replaced them with his own.

Grantaire squirmed under Enjolras touch. He needed more and he knew he was going to get it tonight, which only made him more impatient. “That’s enough,” he moaned when he couldn’t take it anymore. He ripped open the condom package and sat up so he could slide it on Enjolras’ hard cock. Sliding it slowly, he watched Enjolras close his eyes and moan in pleasure.

“Are you ready?” Enjolras asked, quietly, as he lined himself up with Grantaire’s entrance.

“ _Pleaseeee,”_ he hissed. Enjolras slowly pushed in and they both were in pure ecstasy as they filled each other. Enjolras was filled with pleasure, and Grantaire was filled with Enjolras. Slowly they began a steady rhythm of thrusting together, needing to be closer to each other. Enjolras held Grantaire tightly by his sides, and Grantaire dug his nails into Enjolras’ back, knowing he would be leaving marks.

“OH god, Grantaire, I’m so close,” Enjolras whimpered, speeding up his pace. Grantaire only nodded, unable to form actual words. He reached down and began stroking himself, wanting to come with Enjolras, but Enjolras swatted his hand away to replace it with his own. Their stomachs tightened and they both cried out each other’s names at the same time, as they reached their high points.

Enjolras continued to thrust into Grantaire for a few moments longer before pulling out and collapsing next to him, throwing his arm over his chest. They were both exhausted and couldn’t do much else but lay in each other’s arms. Enjolras wrapped himself around Grantaire and kissed his neck lightly, while Grantaire traced patterns on the other’s arm.

“God, I love you,” Enjolras sighed into his ear.

“Damn, I thought you loved me,” Grantaire said sarcastically. “And all this time you loved God. Well fine.” He yelped when Enjolras bit his ear lightly, to get him to shut up.

“I love you, Grantaire,” he corrected.

“I love you too,” he paused. “Gabriel.”

“Please don’t.”

“Oh but I must,” Grantaire joked.

“Fine, Erik.”

“Alright, I’m done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. okay. I am sooooooooooo sorry at how long it's taken me to get this up. However, this is a good sign. There is one more short chapter that I want to throw in before they go back to school, and like I said, I know what is gonna happen once they come back, so updates should come more frequently. Yay! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.   
> By the way, if you didn't know what was in the box, it was a bottle of lube and a condom, with a little card that said "Tonight?"   
> Bye!!!!


	18. One Final Interruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woot woot update galore :) this is pretty fluffy/filler, but i wanted to put it up anyway. back to school in the next chapter for drama! enjoy!

January 6th

 

“Come on, I don’t want to practice piano anymore,” Grantaire whined. Enjolras just walked away, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“It’s not my fault you almost failed Piano 1. Excuse me for trying  to help you,” Enjolras remarked. Grantaire just smiled.

“Sorry, I’m a terrible student,” he joked, pulling him down onto the piano bench.  “I think I need some inspiration,” he whispered in his ear, kissing him softly. Suddenly Enjolras turned and took his place at the piano, playing a sonata he learned his freshman year.

“If you aren’t going to use it, I will,” he said, clearly not in the mood to joke around. Grantaire rolled his eyes, but then left to go play his saxophone, an instrument he enjoyed. He had just gotten the instrument put together and his reed wet, when he heard other voices in the living room.

He was about to go out to see what visitors they had, when he heard Enjolras call, “Mom?” Grantaire dove down behind the door of the guest bedroom, hiding. He knew if Enjolras’ parents knew he was here, let alone sleeping in the same bed as him, it would not go over well. He held his breath as he heard their awkward greetings.

“Oh, Gabriel, the place looks wonderful,” his mother cooed.

“Yeah, it seems being on your own has been good for you, son,” his father said.

“Right,” Enjolras said. Grantaire knew he was thinking about what was all over the house, of Grantaire’s , that he could explain as his. Grantaire decided to risk getting caught by poking his head out just barely to see down the hall. His parents were sitting on the couch facing away from him, so he ran across the hall to their room to clean up all his random stuff. Grabbing the dirty clothes that were clearly not Enjolras’, he threw them in the hamper. Also grabbing his phone and laptop charger, he dove into their closet and closed the door, just as they were coming down the hallway. That’s when he remembered his saxophone was still sitting out in the other room.

“Oh, I see we interrupted a fairly large practice session,” his mom said, noticing the instrument. “Piano and saxophone? I’m surprised the school let you take home an instrument over this long break.”

“Oh yes, I, uh struggled a bit with reed instruments, so I just asked if I could take an instrument to practice on for next semester.”

“Good, never get too behind on your practicing and work,” his father said. Even Grantaire rolled his eyes, at the same time Enjolras had.

“So, um, are you planning on staying?” Enjolras asked, the question on both their minds.

“Well we wanted to check in on you, sweetheart,” his mom said. “Maybe take you out to lunch. Where’s a good place to eat in this nice town?” Grantaire almost had to hold back his laughter. They went out once a week. One time they tried the little family restaurant, and had to leave early because it was so bad. Not to mention Grantaire was sick from the food they attempted to feed them. So Denny’s became their routine eatery. They even had their own table.

“Uhhh, well there isn’t much. There is a Friendly’s that you probably passed on the way here. And then there’s this one restaurant in town, but it’s terrible. So I guess Friendly’s is the best option,” Enjolras was purposely avoiding Denny’s and he knew why. They had gone there so often that the staff knew them by name, and knew they were together. If any of them had mentioned Grantaire, everything would be ruined.

“Alright, well let’s go,” his father said, leading them out the door. Grantaire let out a huge sigh of relief at the fact that he wasn’t caught. He considered cleaning up the rest of the house, but then his parents would know someone was there. He did grab his jacket, which luckily hid the fact that his name was on it. He ended up going over to the O’Leary’s residence. He had taken up watching the two kids to get a little bit of money. Plus the single mother was desperate. He knew she could always use the help whether she was leaving home or not.

He knocked on the door and the kids immediately cheered when they saw him. He had this way with kids that even he didn’t understand. The little girl, Lily, wrapped her arms around him as he tried to walk in the door. The boy, Henry was trying to tell him every single event that had occurred since the last time they had seen each other. Finally he made it to their mother, Elise, who looked completely stressed out.

“Hi Ellie,” he greeted her. “Would you like me to take the kids for a bit?” She turned and sighed in relief.

“Erik, you are a godsend,” she said, smiling. “Please, if it’s not too much trouble.” He turned back to the kids, watching them start to put their shoes on.

“Man, you guys work fast,” he joked, putting his arms around both of them and leading them outside. It was abnormally warm for January, so he was just going to take them to the playground across the street for a little. Lily jumped on the swings while Henry, being a daredevil tried the monkey bars. Grantaire had to run over immediately to catch him and help him across. He loved to be with the kids, and it was an easy way to get his mind off of Enjolras being with his parents.

“Erik, come push me!” Lily cried. He went over when Henry was back on the ground, and soon joined her to swing along.

“You’re lucky, Lilz,” he sighed. “You guys have time to just go swing or play at the park. Trust me, I wish I had a park at school.”

“That’s so unfair. How can a school not have a playground?” Lily asked. He laughed at her innocence. He longed to be back there. Be back where he didn’t have to care about practicing or judgment, where he didn’t have to worry about money and sneaking around.

“I don’t know, Lily. I guess I need to get on that,” he replied.

“Yes. Have a bake sale, and buy a playground. Like one of the ones in the magazines with all the kids playing on it!” she exclaimed.

“That sounds like a perfect idea, I’ll get right on it,” he laughed. Henry came over to the two of them, looking sheepish. “Henry, what’s up?” he asked.

“Erm, Erik, are you leaving us soon?” he muttered. The air changed with the question.

“Everyone always leaves,” Lily sighed, jumping off the swing.

“No, Lily, stop,” he said, jumping after her. He pulled both of them close. “I do have to go back to school, yes. But, hopefully, I’ll be back again, really soon. Cause I don’t want to lose you kids. You’re too perfect,” he smiled. They pulled in for a group hug, and Grantaire could feel his heart breaking. These kids became one of his reasons for living, all in a matter of weeks. And now he was leaving them and their poor overworked mother. They didn’t deserve that.

“Come on guys, it’s getting late,” he said, letting them go. They walked back to their apartment, and Ellie offered Grantaire dinner. They ate quickly, a nice meal of hotdogs and mac and cheese. Even if it was in a small apartment where they were struggling to make rent every month, it was a family Grantaire never saw. He saw his dad pass out on the couch after drinking a case of beer, and his mom struggle to keep up with her meds. He made cup o’noodles for dinner every night, and enjoyed the free lunch from the school he qualified for.

He said a bittersweet goodbye, promising to visit at least one more time before leaving on Sunday. The kids hugged him tight and he walked out of the apartment. He saw Enjolras’ car in its normal spot and he risked his parents still being there. He knocked softly on the door, and Enjolras opened it happily. They both let out a large sigh of relief and kissed, before going over to the couch.

“You have no idea how much I didn’t need that,” Enjolras started, slinking into Grantaire’s arms. Grantaire let him curl up into him, leaning his head on his shoulder. “I mean, they tried to make it seem like being out here was all just for my own good of being on my own after I graduate. School is a bore, and it does not warrant a two hour conversation at Friendly’s!” he cried.  Grantaire only smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Well, now at least you don’t have to deal with them. We go back next week, and they won’t be coming there,” he said.

“They asked about you, right at the end,” he admitted. “Mom asked if I was still seeing someone. Wouldn’t even say your name.”

“What did you say to her?” Grantaire asked, worried. Enjolras lifted his head and smiled.

“I said that I was with the most important person in my life, and that wasn’t changing anytime soon,” he whispered, kissing him softly.

“Sounds like a good response,” he laughed, pulling him closer and attaching his lips to his.

“Oh yes, they loved it,” he smirked. He let out a small cry of protest, but still let Grantaire pick him up and carry him to their room for the night.


	19. A Fight for All

January 21

 

The first week back to school was eventful to say the least.

 

**Twitter:**

_To the choir practicing upstairs in their dorm…SHUT UP!_

_If theatre and music can be a “major” why can’t sports or football be too?_

_FUCK the music majors while people actually try to do their homework #fuck #gotobed_

 

The school’s parody twitter feed was blowing up with the hatred of the music and art majors of the campus. And by the time Enjolras had seen the posts, the entire department was completely fed up. He stormed into the common room, where Eponine and Combeferre were studying and he threw down a print out of the tweets.

“Have you seen this?” he yelled. Eponine stretched and took the paper.

“Yeah, they’ve been putting these up since we got back,” she sighed. She leaned back and curled back into Ferre’s arms. “Who cares?”

“No,” Enjolras commanded. He looked over at Combeferre, hoping for support, but he was still checking over the freshmen’s first theory homework. “Combeferre! How are you not aggravated by this?”

“Yeah, I’ve already reported them. It’s pretty stupid that they did it through their signed twitter account. I’m sure something will happen,” he hadn’t even looked up.

“No. The school won’t do anything,” Enjolras said. Combeferre finally looked up.

“What are you planning on doing?” he asked hesitantly. Enjolras only smiled.

 

January 24

 

**Facebook:**

_3:00 at the fountain outside of the arts building. We’ve organized a protest against the hatred against those of who think people who study the arts are annoying or don’t deserve to be majors. Bring your friends, and signs, and voice your opinions._

Enjolras posted his status about 50 times before the Thursday protest. He had gotten some support, but most just called him stupid, and ignored him. When 3:00 came, most of the music department had arrived, as well as the graphic design students. They passed out their signs and Enjolras immediately jumped on top of the fountain, the spray making his hair wet.

Grantaire had gotten out of his history class at 3:05 and walked smack into the protest. He looked up at his Apollo and stopped in his tracks. He was shouting, procuring a megaphone from somewhere, and he was preaching about how their major is just as important as the sciences.  Gavroche was going around the entire group shouting with his sign that said

“ # - these belonged to us first!”

Grantaire finally got the urge to move as he read more of the signs, that held corny sayings such as

 

 

"Hashtags? Try sharp sign.”

“Look around, you think you could have these buildings or the music on your ipods without us?”

“Without us, life would B flat.”

 

Grantaire actually rolled his eyes. When he finally reached the red faced Enjolras, he pulled on his arm, tugging him down.

“What the hell are you doing?” he shouted. Courfeyrac had taken over the command post, shouting at the other students walking by. Some joined, some flipped them off, but most of them ignored them.

“People need to know how offensive it is that they did this to us,” Enjolras cried, his eyes ablaze and speaking as if he were needing to convince Grantaire.

“And how is that going for you?” Grantaire laughed. He motioned to the student body, that was walking by as if the protest was just something imagined. He turned to continue walking back to his dorm, being grabbed by Enjolras.

“What are you talking about? Do you, do you think this is okay?” he asked in disbelief. The look of shock crossed his face. “You do,” he stated softly.

“I just don’t think shouting at people who really don’t care is going to make any sort of difference. Now excuse me, I’m going to try and be productive and do my piano homework. I thought you were going to come by and help, but it seems like you are a bit distracted,” Grantaire sounded harsh, and he knew that. But there was too much shouting and shoving and he felt like he was going to be a part of a mob or fight in a moment. He slithered away and continued walking back to the dorm.

Enjolras watched him for a moment, before taking his spot back on top of the fountain. Grantaire was supposed to do homework when he got back to his room, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. He got out his sketchbook instead, needing to put the image of a ravaged Enjolras down on paper.  By the time he had finished, Montparnasse had returned. He checked his phone quickly, seeing no message like he had been expecting.

“Dinner?” he asked, quietly. Mont nodded.

“Yeah, sure. Are you gonna text the rest of the group?”

“Not tonight,” Grantaire sighed. He was not dealing with the activists tonight.

 

After dinner, Mont and Grantaire split, Grantaire needing to go practice for his lesson that was now on Fridays. It was early enough that he shouldn’t have to run into Enjolras, so he hid in a practice room. He tried to practice but his mind was elsewhere. He quickly quit, packing up his instrument.

“You’re avoiding me,” Enjolras stated from the doorway.

“And with good reason. I don’t need an argument tonight,” he replied. Enjolras came over and forced Grantaire to look at him.

“How could you be so unsupportive?” Enjolras questioned.

“Because it’s stupid people writing stupid things, that are not going to change just because the most beautiful god has descended to tell them they are wrong,” Grantaire snapped. “Who cares? You aren’t gonna have to deal with them, and it’s not like the school is going to reconsider their programs because of the ignorance of some people.”

“Those programs are the two things you value most in your life,” Enjolras tried.

“No. They are two of the important things in my life, but nothing is valued more than you,” Grantaire said with intensity.

“Well you proved that statement wrong today,” Enjolras glared at him. Grantaire felt a pain in his heart at the disapproval in Enjolras’ voice.

“Don’t even, Apollo,” Grantaire rolled his eyes. He grabbed his saxophone and stormed out of the room. There was no text or call when he got back. He angrily crumpled the sketch he had done before and passed out on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being back at school makes time very sparse, but hopefully things will get better, and I'll update more. Thanks for sticking with me, even as put these guys through hell ;)
> 
> btw this happened at my school so im inspired haha. sorry its short. thanks again! feel free to leave me any comments!


	20. It Comes to Blows

January 25

Grantaire was angry, there was no doubt about that. He woke up in the middle of the night after a tossing fit of what someone might have called sleep. He ripped open the new box of beers that Montparnasse had brought back, and quickly downed three. Still he felt no effect and eventually moved on to the bottle of vodka that he had gotten with Enjolras back at the apartment. Glancing at the clock, he had an hour before he had to be up for classes. Taking another swig of the bottle, he passed out on his bed, ignoring his alarm.

When he finally got up, it was around noon. He shrugged. He had only missed one class so far, and he had a pounding headache, but with another swig of alcohol and two aspirin, he made his way to Theory. Combeferre was now teaching their class now that fucking Apollo had left the program for him. Fuck Enjolras. He and his activist mind could go do whatever he wanted right now. He didn’t need him, or his disapproval. He slumped back in the chair in class, and fell asleep to Ferre’s teachings. Courfeyrac shook him awake at the end of class, and left without a word.

Combeferre fell into step with Enjolras as they went to get lunch together. “What the hell did you two do?” he asked sternly. Enjolras looked up at him with a look of confusion.

“What are you talking about now?” he sighed. He really didn’t need more drama. He was trying to keep the high of the support from yesterday going, but he needed to make it bigger if he was going to do that. And right now he didn’t have a plan, and it was draining him.

“Your boyfriend came to class piss drunk and passed out in the back,” he said.  Enjolras stopped and glared at him.

“He, what?!” he exclaimed. It was 1 o’clock in the afternoon. Why the fuck was Grantaire drunk? Enjolras rounded on his heels to go back to the music building. He knew Grantaire would be warming up for his lesson. Combeferre grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

“No, you are not going to argue with him now. He’s not going to make any sense, and you need to eat something,” He nearly dragged him towards the cafeteria, and Enjolras’ face was red with anger the whole time.

 

The posters from yesterday now hung in the lobby of the arts building and Grantaire nearly tore them down when he saw them. Leave it to Enjolras to make a big mess out of stupid things that don’t even matter.

He went through his lesson with just enough energy to fake sobriety. When he left, Enjolras leaned against his locker, blocking his way to pack up. “Can I help you?” he groaned. Enjolras grabbed his chin and tilted it up towards him, to look in his eyes.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” he growled. “You haven’t been right since we got back to school, and now you’re showing up to class drunk?!” Enjolras grabbed Grantaire by his shoulders, shaking him. “What are you doing?”

“I’m living my life, Apollo. Now, excuse me, I’m tired,” he sighed. He tried to move, but Enjolras had a strong hold on him.

“I’ve never seen you like this before,” Enjolras muttered under his breath.

“Why the fuck do you care?!” he screamed, throwing him off.

Enjolras reached for him, and pushed him against the wall. “Grantaire, don’t do this,” he pleaded. He caressed his cheek, and Grantaire wriggled away, spitting on Enjolras’ hand.

“Get the fuck away from me, Apollo. I’m not a cause you can take care of,” he cried.

“Yeah, there’s no fucking hope for you,” he snapped, immediately realizing what he said. “No, wait, Taire, no,” Grantaire was already walking away from him. Enjolras tried to reach after him, but he was pushed off. He stood frozen in the hallway, while Grantaire ran back to him dorm, which he was grateful was empty, as he drowned himself in tears and alcohol.

 

January 29

 

Enjolras had created a Facebook group for the fine arts majors who were pursuing the protest more. He had meeting times and invited the whole campus to join in support. Most people ignored his requests, and some even voiced their hatred for the cause. One in particular, a man named Chris Miller was sticking out the most, commenting on every thread that he has posted.

“I don’t even know this kid, and he’s making it seem like a personal vendetta against the arts program,” Enjolras exclaimed as he looked through the comments. “I mean, he made a point to comment on every single post, since we started.”

Combeferre was listening, but at the same time looked at information about this Chris Miller. He was a science major, but barely posted. As he looked into his profile more, he realized how recent all of the posts were, and how they didn’t go back further than the start of the semester. So why was he all of a sudden becoming this opponent to their cause?

Closing the computer, he went back over to Enjolras, who was hunched over his own laptop. “You can’t try and get the kids expelled, Enjolras,” he said, when he saw what he was looking up.

“I sure as hell can try,” he replied. “I mean, the Chris kid is so against everything we’re fighting for. I just don’t understand.” Enjolras scrolled through his posts, reading all the comments. Combeferre read over his shoulder.

“Honestly, he seems to only comment if you have made a post. I think he has a personal vendetta against you,” he explained. Enjolras looked at him, confused.

“But, why?” he asked.  Combeferre shook his head, unable to give a response.

 

Enjolras waited for Grantaire in their practice room, hoping tonight he would actually show up. Since they had argued, they had rarely spoken, instead using Eponine and Gavroche to convey emotions. Enjolras wanted to apologize, but he didn’t have the words to say it. Grantaire missed Enjolras, but wasn’t ready to just accept him back, especially with what he had said.

After about a half hour, Enjolras stood up, frustrated. Texting Montparnasse, he asked if he knew where Grantaire was. He said that he assumed he was in his room, but wasn’t entirely sure since Mont wasn’t there himself. He sent another text message telling him to fix whatever shit had gone down between them, and fast, because he didn’t want to deal with R anymore. Enjolras felt pained at the reminder that this was his fault. Leaving the music building, he texted Marius to let him in to the freshmen dorm. He tried to open Taire’s door, and found it unlocked.

He slipped inside, and Grantaire was sitting at his desk, his back facing him. “Taire,” he called out softly. Grantaire jumped, slamming his computer closed.

“What do you want?” he asked with a rough voice.

“I, I just, I’m sorry,” he said. It wasn’t actually how he wanted to go about that, but it came out nonetheless.

“What?”

“I’m sorry, for what I said,” he clarified. “You aren’t hopeless, at all, and I love you Taire, you have to know that.” Grantaire just stared at him, his eyes blank.

“You know, I really have a lot of work to do,” was his only reply. Enjolras nearly flinched at the pain he felt from his nonchalant reply.

“I, get that you’re mad. You have every right to be, but please,” he begged. “I love you, and I don’t want to lose you.”

“Please,” Grantaire whispered, not wanting to argue anymore. Enjolras walked over quickly and kissed him, needing to express his feelings somehow, since words clearly weren’t cutting it. Grantaire resisted for a moment, but eventually grabbed at his shirt, pulling him closer. Enjolras pulled back, and Grantaire followed him over to the bed. They rolled around on it, needing to make up for the few days they were separated from each other.

Grantaire pulled back, staring at Enjolras. Enjolras attempted to connect their lips together again, but Grantaire avoided him. “Please, just, don’t,” he sighed. “You don’t mean this,” he added.

“But I do, Grantaire. I mean every loving thing I’ve done for you. I’ve meant everything I’ve said tonight, everything I’ve done.” But Grantaire just shook his head. He left Enjolras on his bed, and sat back in his desk chair. Hurt, Enjolras left, without being able to plead anymore.

 

February 4

 

“What the hell is this guy’s problem?” Enjolras yelled, when another comment appeared on one of his statuses. Eponine took the computer away from him, slamming it shut.

“You are obsessed with bringing justice to these stupid kids who probably don’t know who you are, and are just messing with you cause they know it gets a response,” she argued.

“Well that’s fucking annoying!” he yelled back. “They don’t understand how hurtful what they say is, and how much they owe our majors.”

“They don’t care,” Eponine said. “Who is this Chris kid, huh?” she asked when they walked to the café together.

“Some biology major I’ve never even heard of. He’s completely out to get me,” he said.

“Hmmm,” Eponine pondered. They met the rest of the group in the café, even Grantaire. Enjolras sat on the opposite end of the table from him however. When they all had their food, Eponine turned to Montparnasse.

“Mont, do you know a Chris Miller?” she asked.

“Chris Miller?” he laughed, turning to face his roommate. “Isn’t that your old boss’s name? The one with the weird eye?” He continued laughing, while Grantaire’s face turned red. “Aw man, I hated that guy.”

“Your old boss?” Enjolras said with gritted teeth.  “As in, someone you know, and only you and Montparnasse know?”

“It’s a pretty common name, I would think,” Grantaire said, trying to play it off. Enjolras slammed his fists onto the table.

“How dare you!” he yelled. “You’ve been teasing me, lying to me, and arguing with me, all under a fucking fake name?”

“I’m sorry if that was the only way I could even attempt to get a point across,” he replied.

“What point?!” he cried out. “That you hate music and art, but for some reason you’re majoring in it?”

“No. My point that my own boyfriend won’t listen to a goddamn thing I have to say, but the second someone else says it, it’s important!” he yelled back.

“What boyfriend?” Enjolras spat. “I’m fucking done.” Grantaire stood up, and ran out of the café, ignoring the stares of everyone there. Mont ran after him, following back to the dorm.

The rest of the table sat in silence, as Enjolras fumed. Combeferre put his hand on his shoulder, but he just shook it off angrily. Eventually, he left alone, slamming his door shut in his own room and closing himself off from the world.

Grantaire ignored all attempts of Mont trying to talk to him. Any time he came over, he would punch him, wrapping himself in his sheets, trying to cry silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorryyyyyyyyyy with how long it has taken. I have wanted to update so much, and I just had such writer's block, mainly cause this was such a painful chapter. I don't know when I'll be updating again, but hopefully it'll be soon. Night lovelies!!!


	21. Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An update? Could it be?
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah I'm really sorry guys....school has been hell.

Grantaire had been avoiding the music building, and school work, and any sort of responsibility for that matter. He hid in his room, blasting music and drinking to forget how much of a fuck up he was.

Enjolras was spending as much time possible with his school work to distract himself from his emotions. He noticed that he hadn’t seen Grantaire in the music building, but couldn’t bring himself to ask where he was.

 

February 10

 

Enjolras worked furiously. He wasn’t allowing himself to even feel emotions, and Combeferre noticed. As Enjolras left around midnight to go to the music building, he blocked the door.

“No,” Ferre stated.

“Ferre, please, I just need to go practice,” Enjolras sighed, avoiding his gaze. He just wanted to practice for about three hours.

“No. You really don’t. You’ve practiced about 10 hours in the past three days alone.  What you need to do is come to terms that you broke up with your boyfriend on a whim, and you are not realizing you never actually wanted to in the first place,” he said.

“Are you kidding me? Why would I do that? He’s a drunk, and a lazy student,” He threw his backpack down in huff, collapsing on the couch. “He lied to me, fucking hurt me, and you think I should just let that go?”

“No, you should actually allow yourself to think this through and realize that you need to talk to him or talk to yourself, or me. I’m here too,” he said, sitting on the couch next to him.

“I’m not talking to him, or _Chris Miller_. And I don’t need to think or talk to myself. I think that’s a bit insane. As for you, you don’t want to hear moping, and neither do I.” Combeferre just looked at him, and they both stared at each other. Faster than normal though, Enjolras broke and ended up curling into his lap. “I…I, just don’t know what to do,” he sighed.

“I know,” Ferre said, giving a slight smile to the admission. He ran his fingers through his blonde curls.

“He, lied. He hurt,” he sighed. “Why did he have to do that Ferre?”

“He just felt like he couldn’t get through to you,” he said.

“Well, I was busy, and he was just annoyed at the idea that I was putting effort into something other than him,” he defended.

“You know that’s not true. He, well, he was annoying. But you aren’t all angelic either.” Enjolras stayed silent. “You aren’t letting yourself feel.”

“I don’t want to. I hate feelings. I hated them last semester when I saw him in theory every day, annoying the shit out of me. And then, and then, at the Musain when everything happened, and. Fuck. Then I loved him over break, when I could roll over and wake up next to him. And fuck Ferre, I miss him. I’ve missed him since we got back, because he has been so fucking distant. And now he’s gone. And I’m not just gonna go running back into his arms cause he is an asshole. But, I hate this. It’s the first time I’ve felt like this, like ever. I fucking came out to my parents because of him. And now we’ve just gone and fucked it up.” He was out of breath by the end of the rant, and near tears in Combeferre’s lap. “I love him,” he whispered.

“I know you do,” was all his said.

 

February 12

 

Montparnasse came back into the room after a night lab, and saw his roommate curled in a ball on his bed. He rolled his eyes, grabbing books to study in the lounge. Grantaire rolled over with a groan, seeing Montparnasse in the room. “Wha-what time is it?” he mumbled.

“It’s like, 9:30. How long have you been asleep for?” he asked, then noticing the bottles on the ground. “Or drunk for?”

“I…uh, dunno?” he said, rubbing his face. He picked up the one bottle that still had liquid in it and downed it.

“You need to stop,” he said sternly, turning to the door.

“Oh like you can tell me what to do,” he stuck his tongue out like a child, before rolling back to face the wall. When he heard the door close, he cringed, clutching the pillow harder. “I’m sorry,” he whispered to the empty room. Tears rolled down his face silently before he fell back to sleep.

 

February 13 

 

“Ferre?” Enjolras called quietly from the doorway of his room. Combeferre looked up at him from the couch. “I-I need to know,” he said quietly.

“Need to know what?” he asked, confused.

“How is he doing? Is, is he fine without me? If he as much of a mess as I am? You’re his teacher, you should know this,” he demanded.

“Okay, calm down. Yeah, you both are doing pretty badly. He, well, hasn’t been turning in assignments, but I see them, completed. He doesn’t want to try anymore without you,” he said, hoping he wasn’t being too harsh. Enjolras, though, just nodded before turning back into his room.

He opened his desk drawer, where he kept the sketches Grantaire gave him for Christmas. He played with the band of his watch, not taking it off. Luckily, no one had asked about it, so he didn’t have to hide the fact that it was Grantaire and get those looks that he knew people would give. He had to do something; this was going on for too long. He looked out, and saw the rain falling. Not tonight, but soon.

 

February 14

 

Grantaire had been dragged out by Montparnasse tonight, and they were out at the Track House, which was hosting a huge party for Valentine's Day. Grantaire told himself that he wasn’t going to get wasted cause he didn’t want to make a stupid mistake. Still, he found himself drinking some football player under the table. When he stood up, the world was spinning. He had lost Montparnasse a while ago, and now didn’t feel like leaving. He got cups pushed into his hand and he drank all of them.

He wandered around the small house, looking for a place to crash. He eventually found Mont straddling some guy he had never seen before. It made Grantaire both pained and jealous, that he could have someone, and it wouldn’t hurt him the next day to never see him again. He grabbed another cup of whatever mixture the house was turning out and downed it quickly. He went into the next room and found a few more couples making out, but mostly people dancing.

Grantaire made his way to the center of the sweaty, alcoholic mess, and found that he welcomed some guy kissing his neck. He was so gone that he didn’t even think about Enjolras. He thought about how he needed to get laid, and how the room was spinning, and damn, this person had a talented mouth. He found his hand and pulled him out of the group and upstairs to one of the bedrooms.

As they went upstairs, Jehan was walking down the hall. He watched, unnoticed, as Grantaire went into the bedroom with one of the upperclassmen, and immediately started stripping. He cringed and went back downstairs. He left, unable to be in the partying mood after seeing Grantaire comfort himself with strangers when Enjolras was heartbroken in his room.


	22. Friends Help Friends

February 17

 

Jehan told Courfeyrac who obviously told Gavroche who let it slip to Eponine who vented to Combeferre when Enjolras overheard. He closed his door quietly, turned the lights off, and slid down the wall in horror. He gave Grantaire _everything_ and it just didn’t even matter to him. He didn’t care, because Enjolras didn’t mean anything to him.

He wanted to scream, cry, curl in a ball, and kick Grantaire all at the same time. He settled for the ball. His mind was racing, but eventually, his entire body felt empty. He fell asleep on the floor and didn’t wake up until Combeferre came in to tell him he was going to be late for class. He peeled himself off the floor and began getting ready until Ferre pushed him onto his bed.

“You aren’t going to class like this,” he said sternly.

“A fucking break up is no reason to skip class,” he said, gritting his teeth.

“No, but sometimes people need a break. That’s why teachers give us skips.”

“Ferre,” he started, but he had no arguments this time. Combeferre smoothed down his wild curls and got off the bed. He went to make him a cup of tea, but Enjolras was asleep by the time he returned. He left it on the nightstand and left for class.

 

February 18 

 

Grantaire was already in the Theory classroom when Combeferre entered. He watched him the entire class, seeing him slumped in the back.

“Grantaire, can you come here for a moment?” Combeferre asked after class. Grantaire sighed and walked over as the room emptied.

“Listen-“

“No, you listen, Erik. I am not a violent person, nor do I intend to be,” Ferre yelled, but still spoke in a whisper. “Don’t you act like this doesn’t affect the both of you. You don’t deserve pity when you don’t even care.”

“Don’t even care?” he scoffed. “Sorry but I guess some of us have different ways of dealing with things.”

“Dealing with- hooking up with random guys is not grieving or dealing with things.”

“Don’t act like you know me Mathieu,” he said angrily.

“No, but I do know Enjolras, and this isn’t normal.”

“Well, you can tell Enjolras to fuck off cause every guy is gonna hurt him and he should get used to it with his pretty little face.”

“Grantaire, I swear,” he nearly growled.

“Stop it. Both of you,” They both snapped their heads to face Enjolras, who stood in the doorway.

“I need to get to class,” Grantaire said, avoiding Enjolras’ eyes. He got to the door but Enjolras blocked the way. “Excuse me,” he grumbled. He kept his head down, noticing Enjolras’ naked wrists. When his path was finally cleared, he ran out of the classroom, clutching at the dog tags under his shirt.

 

“Why did you do that?” Enjolras sighed.

“Weren’t you supposed to stay in bed this morning?” Combeferre asked, gathering his things.

“Shouldn’t I be the defensive one?” Enjolras smirked.

“Are we only going to speak in questions now?” Combeferre smiled. Enjolras reached for a hug, sighing into his shoulder.

“Thank you,” he said.

 

February 26

 

“Get away, Mont,” he growled, reaching for something to throw at him.

“You need to stop drinking, and stop mopping for that matter,” he added.

“Montparnasse, I don’t care anymore. I’m done with all of this shit, and you of all people should know to leave me the fuck alone.” He tugged at his hair, wanting to get out, be alone, not have think anymore.

“R, we’re concerned.”

“Oh good. Well you can continue with _your_ friends being concerned. I’m gonna wallow in my drink until I can get out of this hell hole and, oh, I don’t know, visit my mother’s grave maybe?”

“ Taire what are you talking about?”

“Fuck it, I’m not talking about this shit right now.” He shut the door in his face, although that didn’t do much since Mont had a key, but he left anyway. Grantaire threw his phone and fell onto the bed, passing out quickly from the emotion of the day.

 

When Mont came back, Grantaire was still asleep. He quickly swiped his phone, finding the messages that confirmed what R had said was true.

“Fuck,” he muttered. While on his phone, he also found newer messages about dealing, which Grantaire had started doing again on campus. “Fucking hell, R, I thought I got you out of that.” He closed out of the messages, noticing the background. It was a picture of Enjolras asleep from break. He wanted punch the damn blonde for all the damage he had done to Grantaire. He grabbed his coat, checking the pocket first before running off to the music building where he knew he’d be.

 

Enjolras smashed on the keys, knowing that would hurt his hands later. He wasn’t even being productive. He didn’t even know why he was sitting in the damn practice room. That wasn’t true. He knew that he was hoping that Grantaire would burst through the door, push him against the piano and- but he knew it wasn’t going to happen. Grantaire was probably with some slut who was all too happy to indulge.

He smashed his hands on the piano, letting the dissonance ring out in frustration. He whipped his head around when the door slammed open.

“What are you – Hey!” he cried out when Montparnasse slammed him against the wall. “What the fuck are you-“

“You shut the fuck up!” he yelled, punching him in the face. “I am sick of your shit, blondie. You have done too much damage to my best friend and this ends now.”

“What are you talking about? He’s moved on. He doesn’t give two shits about – shit, okay,” he stopped when Mont pulled out his knife, pressing it against his throat.

“You’ve hurt him too much. He can’t even function.”

“And you think I can?” he said, trying not to say it too loudly so the knife didn’t dig in more. “Like I said, he moved on, hooking up with random guys and drinking himself to death.”

“You have no fucking clue what you’ve done!” he growled, cutting his cheek quickly. Enjolras cried out in pain and the door opened again.

“What the hell?” Eponine yelled, pulling Mont off of him. When he turned his knife on her, she pulled out her own. ”Don’t even.”

“Does everyone have a damn knife on them?” Enjolras asked sarcastically, holding his shirt to his bleeding face.

“Get out,” Eponine demanded. She pushed him to the door, but he braced himself against the doorframe.

“His mom’s dead. Died two days before your damn protests started,” he said quietly, leaving the room in silence. Eponine turned around, and saw Enjolras slide to the ground, staring blankly into space.

“Enj-“ she started.

“No, no,” he sighed. “I, I need to fix this. I, shit, I need to, fuck,” he nearly growled. He tugged at his hear, causing more pain in his head. Eponine immediately grabbed his hands, holding them tightly.

“You aren’t going to see him now, not like this,” she said calmly. “We’ll go back to the room, and relax, and deal with it tomorrow.”

“I can’t,” he said breathlessly. Although his hands were being held tightly, Eponine could feel him shaking. She’d never seen him like this, and they grew up together. She helped him up, not letting him go, and walked to his building. When they got in the suite, she gave Combeferre a look, and he instantly knew something was up. Grabbing a wet cloth, he wiped the cut softly. Enjolras stared out into space. He fell to sleep quickly, no dreams haunting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! An update! And guess what! I finished writing everything, sooooooooooooooooooo that means I might actually update, like, every week. And it's 100 pages, which is really exciting. Thanks for hanging with me guys, and I hope you enjoy it to the end!


	23. Don't You Know How Much You Affect Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Update! This is technically the penultimate chapter, but I have an added little end part as well. So enjoy!

February 27

 

Eponine used some of her cover-up to mask the bruising as much as she could, and hoped no one would notice. He went through the day with a good front for the public, but his lesson teacher saw right through it.

“You have something on your mind, Enjolras,” LeMarque commented. Enjolras let his hand fall off the piano, not responding. “You normally leave everything at the door and be fantastic in your lessons. What’s distracting you?” she asked.

“I’ve just made some terrible mistakes,” he muttered.

“Well, of course you did, you’re a college student,” she smiled.

“But, I’ve hurt him so much, all because I can’t tell how to tell if a person is hurting.”

“Who, Mathieu?”

“No, no,” he sighed. “E-Erik, Grantaire. He’s, uh, a saxophone player.”

“Hmm, a hurt saxophonist. Did you hurt his ego?” she tried to joke. He gave her a sad smile, which made her cringe. “Have you tried to patch things up?”

“At this point, I have no clue if he even wants to see me, let alone fix anything,” he sighed.

“You can’t assume things, Gabriel,” she said, patting his shoulder. “You can always try to fix things. It’s better to have rejection than the unknown.”  He smiled a little bigger, this one genuine.

“Thank you,” He took a deep breath, and began playing again, actually hitting the correct chords this time.

“I’ll see you tonight, dear,” she said, remind him of her recital.

“Of course,” he said, continuing on his day. He didn’t see Grantaire at all, and he wasn’t about to text him about something like this. Not seeing him though, felt like he could breath, clear his mind, and look at this like he did every problem. But Grantaire wasn’t a typical problem. He was so much more important, and it needed to be fixed.

 

He sat in the recital, melting into the music. Dr. LeMarque looked wonderful and at ease, and it was all Enjolras wanted: to find comfort in music again, without distractions. He turned to looked at Combeferre, who was just as serene, and it felt almost normal. When he looked further down the row, he saw Grantaire, asleep at the end.

He tensed up, and Ferre felt it, rubbing his arm to help him. How dare he fall asleep during this, this beautiful display of musicianship? He turned back, his mood nearly ruined, until the music pulled him in again. Her conversation rang in his mind, and he knew he needed to talk to him soon, and get a definitive answer on where everything stood.

 

March 3

 

“So let me get this straight. You slept with some random guy on Valentine’s Day, but you won’t sleep with me?” Mont asked, throwing a bouncy ball in the air.

“Not the fucking point, Montparnasse,” R hissed, slapping the ball away.

“Then what is? That you are completely and utterly fucked over about blondie douchebag?”

“Fuck off,” he sighed.

“You are. He doesn’t care. He could get any pretty boy he wants. Don’t worry about him and come over here and we can help each other out,” he suggested.

“Mont, I’m not doing it again. I got drunk, you were God knows where, and I made a huge mistake that I’m not letting happen again,” he rolled over, trying to end the conversation. Instead, Parnasse flipped him back towards him, straddling him.

“Don’t end everything because of that pretentious prick,” he growled.

“Get. The fuck. Off of me.” With what little strength he actually had, he pushed him off as much as he could, which caused both of them to fall on the floor. “Stay away from me,” he said, punching him in the nose.

Mont left the room still wiping his bleeding nose. Marius noticed him leaving, but he knew better not to bother him when he looked to be on the war path. Instead, he texted Combeferre, telling him Grantaire was alone.

 

When Enjolras was finally told that Grantaire was alone in his room, he took off quickly needing to fix this. But his fears took over as he walked over, and he waited outside the door for a few minutes as he internally debated with himself. He quietly opened the door, seeing Grantaire asleep on his bed. An empty rum bottle was on the floor, and another still full was dangerously close to falling.

“Fuck, Taire,” he muttered. He grabbed the bottle quickly, not wanting to cause any more of a mess. He shook him, somewhat heavily to get a response. Instead, he got a groan and Grantaire pulled the covers tighter around him, at least what he could.

“Grantaire, please,” he begged him, pulling him.

“Get out, Mont. Stay away from me,” he mumbled.

“I’m not- Taire, come on.”

“Mont, I’m not sleeping with you. Fuck off. I never was gonna sleep with anyone. No. And not now with you being a douche. Go away.” Although Grantaire slurred everything, Enjolras backed off, clearly not getting a two-sided conversation tonight. He looked at the room, feeling like it had been an eternity since he had been there. The alcohol was apparent, not even bothered with being hidden. He even found bags of powder, and he was sure it wasn’t sugar for baking. He found his sketchbook lying on his desk, but the most recent drawings were from January.

It killed him inside, to know that he was an important part of this slump. He needed to fix this part and help him with the other parts. “Another time, Grantaire,” he sighed. He looked back at the bed, where R had relaxed. His shirt was unbuttoned, his chest bare. Enjolras missed him, too much. He smiled slightly though, noticing the dog tags against his skin. If there was a chance, he was gonna be taking it.


	24. Rainy Day Opportunities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I am so so so sorry at how I abandoned this. I'm so sorry. This is the last real chapter, with the epilogue to follow. I've been debating this chapter so much, because I just think its so terribly written. And that's why I've struggled to post it, and other stories I have. But your comments begging me to update made me cave.

March 14

 

He was sure the books and papers in his bag must be soaked because he was dripping. He paused under each doorway to catch his breath and to get out of the deluge. He didn’t realize he was in front of Fisher Hall when the door opened and hit him in the back. 

“ Ow , fuck,” he grunted.

“ Wha \-  Taire ?” Enjolras said, confused. “Shit, what, you’re.”

“Sorry, I won’t darken your doorway. It was an accident,” he grumbled. He was getting ready to take off again, although the next area of coverage was the furthest away.

“Don’t be dumb,” he said, pulling him under. “You're soaked. Let me get you a towel, come on.”

“Enjolras, you don’t need to do this,” he sighed. The door began beeping at them for  holding it open for too long. Grantaire knew he should go, but he was soaking wet and then rain was bound to pass soon. He stepped inside, letting the door close.

“Um, you don’t have to stay in the doorway, come, uh, get warm. We have the heat on,” Enjolras stuttered, walking towards his suite. Grantaire wanted to run out the door. He couldn’t go in there, remembering all that happened there. He shouldn’t even be in the building. But still he found himself following him down the hall. He bit the inside of his cheek when they went into the suite, not wanting to say or do something stupid. Enjolras continued to the bathroom to grab a towel. He took a deep breath before returning back.

Grantaire was rummaging through his stuff, cursing under his breath. “What’s wrong?” he asked, quietly.

“I, uh, just can’t find my notes sheet, for my paper, which I was just working for hours on in the library. And of course everything’s just soaked.” His voice was rising with intensity. “And I’m soaked and I should really still be doing this paper to save my grade and –  “ Enjolras held out the paper, finding it with a bit calmer mind. “Thanks,” he said. He took the paper and the towel, which just had to smell like him, didn’t it? He shivered, even in the heated room.

“You’re gonna get sick, in those clothes,” Enjolras said. “Take them off,  erm , I mean, let me,  uh get you a t-shirt.”

“Yeah, because all of your clothes would fit me.” He followed him into his room and Enjolras flinched as he pulled out Grantaire’s t-shirt from under his pillow.

“I’d, um, think this one would,” he whispered, avoiding his eyes.

“You, have it still,” He simply stated, staring at the shirt in his hands. 

“Grantaire I’m an asshole,” he started suddenly. “I am an absolute ass. I get so immersed in causes and work that I ignore every other aspect of my life. Trust  me, I’ve done it to ‘ Ponine and  Ferre . But I don’t mean to push away. And with you, I just, fuck. You are so infuriating and obnoxious and absolute stunning and marvelous and this has gone on for too long. Yes, I sleep with your shirt,  cause I can’t stand not sleeping next to you . I have skipped more classes this semester than in my entire college career because I can’t bring myself to leave my bed and know you’ve left me. Yes, I wait every night, hoping you’ll come to my practice room. And- “ Grantaire ripped the shirt out of his hands.

“Please, stop,” he said, tears mixing with his dripping hair. “I’ve made your life hell, and you writing a speech proves that this is all sorts of fucked up. You can have anyone you want.

Don’t limit yourself to me.”

“Fuck the speech. Fuck everything,” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in air. “Grantaire, I can’t do anything without you, you frustrating, wonderful person and I love you.”

“Well that’s just fucking stupid of you,” he mumbled, pulling Enjolras towards him, fitting together perfectly. Grantaire’s wet clothes stuck to Enjolras’, which clearly required the removal of the clothing. 

 

Enjolras paused for a moment, taking the dog tags in his hand.

“Keep me close,” he whispered, pressing the red tag against his chest.

“I haven’t taken it off,” he replied, breathlessly.  “Never had a reason to.”

“You are never gonna need one,” he said, kissing him again.

 

Eponine and Combeferre returned to a movie playing to the sleeping tangle of limbs that were Enjolras and Grantaire. Grantaire wore only boxers and Enjolras wore R’s t-shirt.

“Thank the freaking lord,” Eponine whispered, not wanting to wake them. Combeferre smiled, picking her up. She squeaked, but didn’t actually protest as he brought her to his room.          


	25. Epilogue: 2 years later

March 22, 2015, 2 years later. 

  
“Put your phone away!” Courf yelled.

“The lights aren’t down yet, calm down. I just need to check-“

“You don’t need to check. Everything’s fine. Everything’s going to be fine. Now, stop.”

“Shut up, Courfeyrac,” he snapped , but he did put his phone away. The lights dimmed and he held his breath as Grantaire walked out on stage. He looked amazing his  suit, and his green tie was the perfect match for him. Enjolras couldn’t stop smiling for the entire recital.

When it ended, he was the first one on his feet, giving him a standing ovation. But instead of racing out of the room, he waiting to be the last one in line, watching so many people hug Grantaire, for a great recital. He didn’t have family there, but his friends certainly were, and Enjolras had to wipe his own eyes when Grantaire started crying when he saw his old band teacher. 

Finally, Enjolras came into view, and Grantaire both cursed and embraced him. “You  said you had a competition today.”

“Had to annoy you somehow. They’ll live without me,” Enjolras smiled. “And Courf helped,” he added, when Courf gave him a look.

“Well I’m completely grateful you are here,” he smiled, giving him a kiss. 

“So what are the odds you could cut away for a moment?”

“Now? Uh, well, I guess for a sec,” he said, looking around at everyone.

“Good,” he took his hand and brought him to their old theory room.

 

“Why the  hell are we here?” he asked.

“Just,  shh ,” he smiled. He took a long breath “Grantai re, that recital was wonderful.”

“Oh shut up.”

“I said  shh ,” he said sternly. “Any way, I...I knew it would be. You are so talented and wonderful and I can’t believe you’ve chosen to share that with me.”

“Quit the compliments, Enjolras.  And the speech. What’s going on?”

“This is where we met, over two years ago.”

“I mean, I saw you out at the – okay, okay!”

“And I’ve adored those two years with you. Even with our fights, mishaps, damn graduation, I still love you so much.”

“Enjolras,” he said, wavering.

“Erik, Erik Grantaire, will you please marry me?”

“ Enjol \- Gabriel,” he sighed. “You’re doing this now?”

“It seemed like the perfect time,” Enjolras shrugged.

“The perfect – Jesus, Enjolras,” he gasped.

“I’m not sure what that answer is.”

“Enjolras, of course I’ll marry you. There’s no question there.”

“Oh thank god. I think that was the hardest speech of my life.” He came over, pulling the ring out of his pocket and put it on his finger. 

“Hardest? You really didn’t think I’d say yes?”

“You could always say no. And it had to be done absolutely right.”

“Enjolras, you could have taken me to McDonald’s and made a ring out of the straw wrapper and it still would have been perfect.”

“Good to know,” he laughed, closing the space between them. The knock at the door went unheard.

“Grantaire, why the hell aren’t you downstairs?” Gavroche asked from the doorway. “It’s your reception idiot.”

“Sorry, sorry, I got stolen away,” he smiled.

“Yeah, yeah,” he waved him off. Grantaire took hold of Enjolras’ hand, bring him back down stairs. 

“You sure that was you hardest speech?” he asked, whispering in his ear. “Not when you had to-“

“Shut up,” Enjolras said with gritted teeth. Grantaire laughed, using his empty hand to grab at the dog tags that were hidden under his shirt, still never taken off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And its over. Thank you, all of you, for sticking with me and leaving feedback and kudos. One day I'll get back around to the two other full length stories I was writing, so look out for me. Also, you can always find me on tumblr at theangelofmusics-barricade.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I like to post dates just to show how much time has passed, but that's mainly for future chapters.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
